


アメージング出会い

by MrSkull



Category: EXILE (Japan Band)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 31,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSkull/pseuds/MrSkull
Summary: Amazing邂逅。橘鐵。由於行文風格不太適合使用英文名，兩人名字均使用漢字。*關於原創女角色，依舊是個人慣例——有個姓橘的我會出現推波助瀾w平行世界設定，完全與現實世界無關。
Relationships: Tachibana Kenchi/Tsuchida Tetsuya | TETSUYA
Comments: 26
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

土田哲也在銀行的洽談室裏等了有一陣了。  
跟土田有業務來往的貸款經理分明是在拖延時間，畢竟前兩次的貸款並沒有好好還清，償還期間內又跑來申請第三次貸款，對方也感覺到了不妙。  
即便如此，土田也不會放棄對咖啡店的投資。  
畢竟是他放棄了工作努力實現的理想啊，再垂死掙扎一下也是必要的。  
這樣想著的土田，等來的是客戶助理。  
「土田先生，因為上一位客戶還在跟貸款經理洽談，今天實在無法跟您會面，非常抱歉耽擱您的時間。」客戶助理禮貌地鞠躬，全身透出一股送客的意味。  
「那明天⋯⋯」  
「預約時間需要麻煩您與貸款經理本人確認，抱歉。」客戶助理將會客室的門打開，示意土田離開。  
「但是⋯⋯」外面的聲音一瞬湧了進來，大堂中還有在等候的客戶好奇地看向這邊。  
「今天謝謝您的時間。」客戶助理低頭鞠躬，逐客令下得毫不猶豫。  
「我可以等到現在的洽談結束。」土田真的很需要這筆錢，如果現在運營資金一斷，之前的努力便前功盡棄。他根本不在乎大堂的人是否都看了過來，或者是隔壁會客室的客戶正好開門撞見如此尷尬的時刻。  
「實在抱歉，土田先生。」  
「我可以在大堂等。」  
「請您不要為難我。」客戶助理再次鞠躬，深深地低下頭營造出一副土田強人所難的局面。  
「這是怎麼回事？」從隔壁會客室出來的客戶就停在兩人不遠處，輕聲詢問自己的理財經理。  
「大概是沒約上貸款經理吧，資金緊張的客戶有時候會突然上門來申請貸款呢。這邊請，您的車已經在門外了。」  
「那也是你們的客戶吧，這樣處理沒關係嗎？」  
「橘先生您真是好心。」理財經理嘴裏應付著，想著盡快將自己的客戶送走免得惹事上身。  
「那個⋯⋯這位先生！」土田聽到了兩人的對話，趁機攔住理財經理企圖獲得幫助，「麻煩您幫幫忙吧。」  
「土田先生，您這樣我們很難做的。」客戶助理一邊向保安使眼色一邊勸阻。  
「你就聽聽看是什麼事情嘛。」被稱作橘先生的男人友好地對土田笑笑，柔聲向理財經理建議道。  
「那⋯⋯」見自己的優質客戶這樣說，理財經理只好遂了客戶意，「請進這邊會客室吧。」  
土田感激地對橘鞠躬，進了會客室正準備關門，發現好心人也跟了進來。  
「畢竟是我多事給理財經理添的麻煩，不好就這樣揚長而去吧。」  
橘笑著坐下，示意土田坐到他旁邊的位置。

「所以，」理財經理聽完土田的陳述，對不特別熟悉的業務進行了歸納「您已經辦過兩款不同的貸款，且都在未還清的狀態。本次來訪是想進行第三次貸款申請。」  
「我的咖啡店還需要一筆資金，」土田把自己的貸款計畫書遞給理財經理，但對方沒有接，「有了這筆資金我相信咖啡店就能恢復正常運轉。」  
土田略為尷尬地捏著計畫書，他想讓理財經理看一眼，然後相信他的理由，而不是像現在擺出一副禮貌且拒人千里之外的姿態。  
「咖啡店，是您一個人經營的嗎。」坐在旁邊的橘突然開口，得到土田的允許拿過計畫書細細閱讀。  
「5年前我一手開起來的，店就在這不遠。雖然不算人氣店鋪，但已經累積了一定數量的老客戶。」  
「您覺得能堅持5年的原因是什麼？」  
「首先是咖啡的品質一直穩定，另外店舖的氣氛也很舒適，再者還有別的店喝不到的產品。」  
「那您覺得5年還沒獲得有效盈利的原因呢？」  
「雖然能很好地留住老客戶，但因為宣傳力度不足，店舖所在也非人流量大的地點，所以一直沒辦法擴大客戶源。」  
「所以接下來希望投資到宣傳上。」  
「也會根據宣傳進行促銷活動，爭取更多人進門嘗試。」  
「這樣可行嗎？」橘詢問理財經理，得到的是否認的答覆。  
「但我並非專業的貸款經理，具體事宜還需麻煩您與擔當的貸款經理確認。」  
土田非常為難，貸款經理已經多次以沒有時間為由拒絕他的預約，這次終於預約上了也沒有見到面。但他不能勉強別人的理財經理接受自己的請求，想想也只能作罷。  
「非常感謝你們的時間。」土田起身鞠躬，俐落地離開會客室。  
「土田先生，」橘追了出來，「抱歉沒有幫上忙。」  
「您客氣了，是我很抱歉佔用了您寶貴的時間。」  
「既然如此，可以請我喝一杯咖啡嗎。」


	2. Chapter 2

土田沒想到對方會提出到店裡喝咖啡的要求。他領著男人來到銀行附近的一條小商業街，走進店裏的時候只有稀稀落落的幾位熟客。店員正在無所事事地翻閱咖啡製作手冊，看到土田回來抬頭跟他打了一聲招呼便開始脫圍裙。  
「辛苦了，店長我先回去啦。」店員是兼職的大學生，沒課的時候就會來這裡打工。  
「泡咖啡的水平還不太行，所以我也不敢走開太久。」土田這麼說著，穿上圍裙洗好手便開始磨咖啡豆。  
「每天你都會在店裏？」來的路上兩人閒聊一陣得知年紀相仿，橘主動提出不再使用敬語。  
「畢竟這樣的經營狀況也不需要多少人手，」土田自嘲地笑了笑，「除了進貨我基本都在。」  
「客人的咖啡全都是你泡的。」  
「當然，包括這些，」土田指了指背後菜單中寫著的不常見咖啡名，「這些都是我原創的咖啡。」  
「所以，你是這家店的生招牌。」橘笑了起來，饒有興味地打量土田。  
「招牌也好，店長也好，老闆也好，就只有我一個人。」磨好的粉靜置在一旁，土田將水壺放到電磁爐上，濾紙擺在架子上。  
水燒開的過程中兩人都默默注視著水壺。橘看著土田確認溫度計上的數值，拿起水壺把濾紙澆濕，順便燙了燙底下的玻璃壺。水倒掉之後將咖啡粉倒進濾紙里，然後拿穩水壺開始一圈一圈均勻地澆向咖啡粉。  
頓時香氣四溢。  
「給。」  
「謝謝。」  
土田給橘泡的是店裡沒有的品種，他最近在研究這種豆怎樣才能泡出最佳的味道。帶點榛果的味道，聞起來又像是黃油麵包。  
「很好喝。」  
「嗯，這款豆不怎麼酸，應該很多人都會喜歡。」  
「平時有時間研究這些嗎？」  
「高峰期通常是8-10點上班族通勤時間，或者是附近公司需要招待客人來訂購，其他時間基本只有三兩熟客不定時來店。」  
這邊屬於小型的商務區域，幾棟高層寫字樓，再有就是這條小商業街上的小店。  
「也就是說，週六日基本是沒有訂單的？」  
「可以這麼說。」土田抿了口咖啡，對這次衝泡的效果還算滿意。  
「這樣的狀況能堅持五年也不容易呀。」  
「就算是這樣的狀況也不想放棄，畢竟這是我的夢想。」  
「真好呀，夢想這個發音。」  
「橘先生呢？你的夢想是？」  
「我曾經想過成為一個舞者。但父母希望我能成為一名工程師，最後我當上了一名經營者。」  
土田聽著不禁笑了起來，「真是曲折的經歷。」  
「你的計畫。」  
「嗯？」  
「你的廣告計畫，最晚要在什麼時候敲定？」  
「這週五，再晚廣告公司就沒法接我這單了。」  
「那邊有制定什麼具體的宣傳策略嗎？」  
「有的。」土田走進裏屋，翻找了一陣將資料帶到橘面前。  
「這個也並不是什麼具體的方案。」橘快速翻閱著，覺得廣告公司的方案並沒有下多少功夫，可能跟價格有關係吧。

真是一個惡性循環。  
一個靠貸款撐起的店舖用不多的經費找廣告公司制定一套不大有效的宣傳，效果可以預見。

土田看著橘翻閱資料，臉色漸漸暗下去。  
「我也知道這不太好，但現在能做的就這樣了。」  
「你的名片。」  
「欸？」  
「我要一張你的名片。」  
「啊，好！」土田匆忙跑進裏屋，又跑到橘面前，將名片遞上去。  
「土田哲也先生，多謝你的款待。」橘舉起手裏的廣告策劃案和名片，微笑著離開了咖啡店。

「欸？欸？？？」


	3. Chapter 3

土田如果有空看看經營類雜誌，就會知道今天出現在他面前這個人——橘健一郎——是最近登上熱門話題的一名經營者。  
前幾年，他收購了幾家名聲不錯但經營不善導致破產的老牌料理店，併購兩三家想要借著他的資金壯大規模的酒莊，同時還聯繫上了周邊一些農家，通過資金、成功的經營模式或引進新技術，給不同的對象帶來了不同程度的經營改善。  
圍繞料理方面，他手裏既有上游的農產品供貨商，也有下游的料理店，同時還能在店裏推薦相關酒莊的產品，可謂相當完善。  
此舉也讓他躋身國內有名的投資人行列，得到更多人脈及機遇。  
土田如果知道橘就是專門做投資和經營的人，就不會在接下來的兩天不停因為約不到貸款經理的事情失眠。

今天已經是週四了。  
土田趴在流理台上看了眼空蕩蕩的店面，忍不住大大嘆了口氣。  
橘正好從自家經營的書店出來，拿到了合作的策劃公司寄來的方案，車駛到咖啡店附近停好便笑著闖入這家靜悄悄的舖頭。  
「早。」  
「嗚哇！」沒料到人聲隨著鈴鐺響起，土田被嚇了一跳，差點從高腳凳上摔下去。  
「今天週四。」  
「嗯⋯⋯？」土田眼神從橘的臉移到他遞來的牛皮紙袋上。  
「所以還來得及取消你的廣告店預約。」把資料塞進土田手裏，橘稔熟地坐到上次的位置，「總之，麻煩先來一杯咖啡吧，謝謝。」  
「喔，喔好的！」  
就著香濃的咖啡，橘和土田細細地分析這份方案的優點，如何針對咖啡店現在的狀況，結合橘本身的經營優勢將宣傳效果最大化。  
土田聽著橘說得頭頭是道，的確這樣的建議更完善，也很合理，但他總覺得哪裏怪怪的。  
「這樣的方案的確很好，但⋯⋯」  
「哲也也贊成對吧？」  
「嗯？啊，是啊。」  
「當中還有很多細節需要你這個店長確認的，目前能給出來的骨架如果覺得沒問題的話就先按著這樣的走下去⋯⋯」  
「等等，等等！」  
「有什麼不喜歡的點可以慢慢協商。」  
「不是！你給我等一下！」土田像是用了非常大的力氣一般，終於打斷了眉飛色舞的橘。  
「有什麼非常不滿意的地方嗎？」  
「所以為什麼裏面有這種，『在你的書店外搞流動咖啡車』，或者是『你的餐廳限期供應我的咖啡』？」  
「有什麼不妥，哲也不喜歡？」  
「也不是不喜歡⋯⋯」  
「我覺得這個操作也挺好的，另外還有一些完全獨立的宣傳，並不是要你跟我的店綑綁起來。」  
「為什麼你要幫我？」  
「因為有利可圖，」橘放下方案，笑著看向土田，「我欣賞你的堅持，也相信你有動力做好這件事。你缺的是資金和渠道——這些我都能提供。而我也相信自己的眼光，認為這樣的投資是必然有回報的。」  
土田沒有給出回答，他沈默地打量起眼前的人——黑色的捲髮柔軟又整齊，一套設計感強烈的黑色衣服層層疊疊寬鬆地裹著有點瘦削的身體，乾淨的十指輕輕交握，肢體語言透露出的自信昭顯他對談判餘裕滿滿。  
而且不得不說，他還有一張五官深刻的帥氣臉龐。  
不知道為什麼土田心裏就是有點不甘。  
「而且，叫我土田。」  
「雖然第一印象就覺得你應該不是個溫順的人但對債主態度好一點總可以吧？」  
「誰說要借你的錢了？」  
「欸～不借嗎？我都跟理財經理聯繫過要動點資金了。」  
啊，果然。  
就是這種胸有成竹的態度讓人不愉快。  
「借也不能叫哲也。」  
「但你可以叫我健一，朋友都這樣叫的。」橘還是那樣笑咪咪的表情，對土田的態度毫不為意。


	4. Chapter 4

土田不太明白為什麼僅有兩面之緣的橘執意要借錢給他，也不明白對咖啡店的經營為什麼比他這個店主還熱心。  
總之，那之後橘領著他去了銀行，帶他見了策劃公司的負責人，終於正式地成為了土田的咖啡店『Amazing Café』的投資人。  
策劃公司的能力比之前土田自己找的廣告公司可強多了，根據之前幾年咖啡店的經營情況進行詳細分析，對方案進一步完善。負責人還針對土田徹底洗了一次腦——他作為一名外表亮麗的店長，不應該只縮在店裏給客人泡咖啡。  
就像橘之前玩笑般提到過的『生招牌』，土田背負了新的任務。首先，土田珍惜多年的鬍子要立刻剃掉，其次，橘帶著他到相熟的美容店進行了大改造。之後土田由專業造型師和攝影師負責拍攝了一組宣傳照，作為賣點之一以備使用。

「最先上線的是書店外的流動咖啡車，需要你想一下帶點什麼過來比較合適。車和logo也需要你親自確認，畢竟是會一直沿用下來的東西。」橘領著土田進到打烊後的書店，門口巨大的由白色直線構成的字母T，簡潔中帶著剛毅。  
「請隨意逛，看中什麼也不要客氣。」  
「我還以為你的書店會裝修得更有銅臭味一點。」土田忍不住揶揄，最近的相處讓他留下了橘是個成功商人的印象。  
「這可不怪我，第一次見面的時候我就說過自己是個經營者。」  
「但你還可以更像個工程師一點。」  
「這方面的優點已經體現在我的經營能力裏了。」  
「是討價還價的部分嗎？」  
「我覺得你日常給自己喝的咖啡豆是微毒的。」  
「為什麼？」  
「不然為什麼說話都帶毒呢。」  
「不說這個，」土田不滿地瞥了橘一眼，「流動咖啡車的這段時間，我店裏沒人照看吶。」  
「你要一早準備好兩邊的咖啡。」橘坐到書櫃延伸出來的矮實木櫃上，「到時候我也會帶一批書過去，兩邊聯動。」  
「你幫我看店？」土田俯視對方，得到了肯定的答覆。  
「你要計劃好預先準備的咖啡品種，也要養好精神面對客人，畢竟你是生招牌。」  
「生招牌這個提議真是個大坑。」土田不滿地噘起嘴。  
「哲也這麼帥，一定能給店加分。」  
「我不否認自己的美貌。」得到橘假裝驚訝地張大嘴巴，土田忍不住伸手揍了他肩膀一下，「但我的咖啡並不需要這些東西加乘。」  
「呵喲。」橘發出一聲意味不明的感嘆，拉著土田坐到身側。  
「怎麼了？」  
「噓。」  
橘將身體靠在書櫃上，沈默中仰首。  
土田順著他的目光才發現書店用的是玻璃天花板，燈光中隱約能看到月亮的輪廓。  
耳邊只有中央空調運轉的聲音，空氣中充滿油墨的味道，還有一絲若有似無的馨香。  
那是從身邊溫熱的人體散發出來的香水味。  
不知道為何土田想到這裏的時候有種莫名的羞澀感。  
「我去把燈關掉。」橘壓低聲音從土田身邊掠過，不一會兒書店就陷進昏暗中，只有月光透過玻璃折射進來，灑在書架上。  
「哲也。」  
「哇！」橘的聲音從書架間飄來，土田身體不可控制地蹦了一下，被從另一邊方向回來的橘扶住。  
「真膽小。」橘滿臉惡作劇成功的壞笑，在銀白色的光線下顯出異樣的魅力。  
「你今年幾歲啊，還這麼幼稚。」土田推了對方一把，讓橘不得不鬆開雙手。他摸了摸自己心臟，那裏正奮力地張弛著。  
「送你回去吧。」橘擺出一副不知道你在說什麼的無辜表情。


	5. Chapter 5

兩週後便是書店和咖啡店的聯動活動，流動咖啡車在前一天晚上就由相關人員開到書店門側，根據土田的要求佈置妥當。第二天正式開店前土田開著他的進貨小麵包車將裝滿咖啡的暖壺送過來，打工的大學生也一起來幫忙卸貨，土田再三確認沒有少帶東西才安心地將車停到指定的地方。  
橘正好從書店裏出來，像秘書一樣的女性提著公文包走在身側與他有說有笑。  
「早啊，哲也。」橘從自己的提包裏拿出來一個用日式花紋的棉巾包好的東西。  
「早，橘老闆。」土田接過那大概是個餐盒的物體打開一看，是牛油果酸奶蜂蜜吐司。  
「想你今天應該沒時間吃早飯，趁著開店前先墊墊肚子吧。還有，叫我健一。」橘佯怒，後一句故意用『這是老闆的命令』語氣說著。  
「我先走了啊，橘老闆。」旁邊的女性跟著調笑橘。  
「你也是，別胡鬧快去上班。」  
「晚上見。」  
土田假裝低頭看早餐，注意力卻完全被兩人的對話吸引。  
「店裏有人手可以幫我忙的麼？」  
「有，」土田指了指大學生「他叫八木，等下會跟你回店裏。」  
「你好。」橘主動跟八木握手，嚇了對方一跳。  
「啊，你好。這，哲也店長的老闆也是我的老闆，今後請多多關照！」  
「不用理他，」土田對八木偷偷低語，「他才不是我老闆。」  
「八木君不用先回去嗎，今天早高峰的生意暫停了？」  
「店長的朋友特意請假去店裏幫忙，我可以等您一起回去。」  
「你還是先過去吧，讓哲也的朋友一個人應付早高峰也太慘了不是嗎。」橘拿起電話「喂，你幫我送個人吧。」然後轉頭讓八木趕緊追上剛才碰過面的女性。  
「女朋友？」  
「誰？」  
「健一！」  
「啊，真木前輩。」顧不上土田提出的疑問，橘迎上來人的擊掌，被稔熟地拍著肩膀。  
「介紹一下，這位是真木大輔，有名的舞者。」  
「您好，我是土田哲也，Amazing Café的店長。」  
「今天中場的合作方？」  
「是的，真木前輩今天會舉行新書簽售會和讀者茶話會，通過書店購買可以獲得一張印有AC（咖啡店名縮寫）logo、地址和哲也硬照的飲品券，」橘把樣品券遞給真木和土田，「哲也把副券撕下來保留就可以了。」  
土田嫌棄地看著飲品券上自己的照片，嚴重懷疑為什麼有人看了這張臉就會想喝他泡的咖啡。  
「我覺得很多人會把這券扔掉吧。」土田坦言。  
「你要對自己有信心，」橘又露出一貫的調笑般的笑容，稍稍彎腰湊到土田旁邊，「背後還有這個，客人付款以後可以自己在合適的飲品券裏選一張。」  
飲品券的背後寫著一段話，真木手上的是『身體是革命的本錢。』，而土田的則是『留意身邊，會有意想不到的收穫。』  
「像幸運曲奇一樣，很不錯嘛。」真木毫不吝嗇稱讚道。  
「哲也覺得如何？」  
「嗯⋯⋯還行。」  
真木聽到忍不住大笑了一聲。


	6. Chapter 6

書店的負責人幫忙安排好真木，橘帶著助手趕往AC，土田終於收拾好咖啡車，坐在裏面給自己倒了杯咖啡開始吃早餐。  
放置的時間有點久，導致酸奶和蜂蜜已經滲進吐司裏，牛油果承接的部分倒還完好，土田吃了一口覺得口味實在很妙，清爽中微微帶澀的口感配上咖啡正好能帶出豆子中的水果香。  
土田瞪著吐司，胸中充滿難以名狀的不滿。  
沒多久之後書店前就有人排起隊，就算土田不知道真木有多出名，從這樣的陣仗看來也多少有點了解。  
「歡迎光臨。」另一邊廂，橘穿上土田平日使用的圍裙，一邊用書佈置店內一邊用溫和的嗓音迎接來客。  
橘帶著人過來的時候，土田的朋友片岡直人已經忙得像陀螺一樣，邊指揮八木將做好的咖啡打包，邊急急將客人點的單記下來。橘找來的是西餐廳就職的西點助手和書店的店員，之前預約的糕點已經從店裏送過來，選好的書也早就放在店裏的角落。橘接過點單和收款的任務，把裝杯重任交給片岡。  
「幸好你們來了，」一場混戰落幕後，片岡撐著流理台長長嘆了口氣「我聽阿哲（讀作鐵醬）說了今天會很忙，但沒想到會忙成這樣。」  
「是我的疏忽，應該從餐廳再多調兩個侍應來幫忙。」  
「沒事，我還應付得來。」片岡跟土田給人的印象差了很多，滿臉的笑容配上他看不出來年齡的面龐，與客人交流的態度距離感也很合適，看得出來對人際關係處理得柔韌有餘。  
「倒是健一先生，對阿哲的事情很熱心呢。」  
「畢竟是項目的第一站，得好好起步。」  
「你知道我不是這個意思。」片岡人不高，在橘面前更是顯得過於年輕，說這話的時候卻充滿了威脅感。  
「如果是警告我不要肖想咖啡店，那你大可放心。」  
「不是要吞併他的店？」  
「並不。」橘搖了搖頭，毫無芥蒂地笑了，「他說起自己店舖的時候，眼裏充滿了喜悅。這樣的人是會成功的，我只是抓緊了機會參與到他的成功裏。」  
「商人會做無利可圖的事嗎？」  
「當然是有利於我的，這點你可以放心。對哲也無害這點，我也可以向你保證。」  
片岡盯著橘看了一會兒，終於認可般點點頭，結束這個話題。  
「這個好香啊。」趴在西餅櫃前的八木突然說了一句。

「喂？」  
「直人，快點叫人過來救命！」電話裏的土田火急火燎，用氣聲吼了起來「我要趕回店裏！」  
橘看著片岡做了個『怎麼了』的口型，片岡索性將手機塞進橘手裏。  
「哲也？」  
「啊，健一！我的咖啡賣光了！」  
「不是說準備300杯的量嗎。」  
「對呀，茶話會還沒開始，全部暖壺都清空了。不說了我要趕緊回店裏再泡一輪過去！」  
「那你回來吧，」橘拍了拍八木肩膀，讓他跟自己一起走，「我跟八木一起過去接替你，你只管準備好咖啡回來就行。」  
「好。」

橘跟八木趕過去的時候，正好是午飯時間，大概一個半小時後就會有抽到真木茶話會入場券的客人來場。  
橘從書店長那邊了解進度，八木到咖啡車裏完成剛才車上橘交代的事情，認真收拾稍作清潔，確認杯和店舖名片的數量是否足夠，補充餐巾紙和隔熱套，給車門外吊著的植物噴噴水。  
沒多久，片岡開著進貨小麵包車出現在他們面前。  
「怎麼是你？」  
「阿哲讓我把店裏現有的先拉過來了。你這什麼態度？」  
「哲也是生招牌，不是他在這賣咖啡不行。」  
「行行行，我現在就回去，換你的哲也過來。」  
「那真是多謝了。」

掐準時間，小麵包車終於帶著補貨回來。片岡之前就帶著八木回到咖啡店，三人合力將預估的追加量和店裏大概需要的量給做好。土田汗都來不及擦跳上車就往書店開去，從車上下來卸貨的時候整個人亂糟糟的，看起來有點可憐。  
「再有半小時客人就會過來。」橘把毛巾遞給土田，跟其他人一起幫忙將暖壺擺到咖啡車裏。  
冰過的毛巾擦掉汗水之餘也迅速驅散了心中的焦急，土田不由深深嘆了口氣。  
「沒想到會這麼好賣。」  
「現在先去擦擦身，換一套乾爽的制服。等下茶話會開始，你就可以進去休息，」橘指了指書店，「我有一間辦公室在裏面。」  
「好。」  
為防意外，跟海藍色咖啡車配套的咖啡師服多準備了一套放在橘的辦公室裏。土田環顧一陣，就是一間擺了兩張大沙發和一套辦公桌椅的簡單空間。土田抓起毛巾匆匆擦乾身體，對著空調吹了好一陣再穿上制服。  
「哲也。」橘的聲音在敲門聲之後響起。  
「請進，」土田正歪著脖子扣領結帶的紐扣，「要出去了嗎？」  
「嗯，收銀台已經在準備下午用的飲品券了。」橘走近土田，將雙手伸到他脖子後面，順利地扣上領結。那雙手在收回去的途中輕輕握了握土田的雙肩，再俐落地垂到橘的身側。  
土田張大眼睛看著橘，天生上翹的雙唇微張。  
「怎麼了？」  
見橘毫無顧慮的態度，土田擺擺手。  
「沒有，走吧。」


	7. Chapter 7

送走真木，書店的人流慢慢減少。土田後來追加的200杯咖啡，堪堪足夠茶話會人流的購買量。一天光流動車就賣出500杯，是土田沒想過的情況。  
「讓咖啡店早點打烊吧，我讓餐廳把晚餐送過去。」橘給土田遞了杯熱茶，看著累癱在咖啡車裏面的人呆呆接過就往嘴裏倒。  
「好！燙！」  
「明天準備好咖啡給八木，你下午再過來吧。」橘拿著餐巾紙蹲到土田身邊，手停在半空又放下。  
「直人明天還在。」土田有氣無力地回答，想到明天既期待又疲倦。  
「那你們就一起在店裏，幫我賣賣書當作報答我幫你賣咖啡的恩情。」最終橘決定把紙塞進土田手裏，對方驚訝地低頭看了看手，又看了看橘。  
「橘老闆親自下場也賣不出書嗎？還要借用我的美貌。」  
「是啊，畢竟客人都要跟我講英文覺得太麻煩了。」橘深邃的五官總讓人誤會是外國人，真木今天還把他以前在舞團的相關糗事告訴了土田。  
「好吧，那我就勉為其難幫你接下這個重任吧。」土田吹了吹茶，小心翼翼啜飲起來。

「好慢喔。」  
土田和橘到達咖啡店時，八木和片岡正研究著片岡手機中的什麼。跟他們打招呼的是早上見過的跟橘一起從書店出來的那位女性。  
「到齊了？」  
「等你們呀，姍姍來遲的男主角。」她將冰好的啤酒塞到兩人手裏，「快入座吧。」  
六人桌最左邊分別是土田和橘面對面落座，橘向著女性拍了拍身邊的椅子，片岡瞄了一圈決定和八木坐到土田那邊。  
「先正式介紹，片岡直人，開服裝店的老朋友。八木將吉，長期在店裏打工的大學生。」土田一一介紹過去，然後衆人目光集中到今天第一次見的女性身上。  
「橘晴海，大家好喔。」叫晴海的女性爽朗地笑起來，拉上大家先乾杯。  
「今天不加班嗎？」  
「嫌我礙事嘛？」晴海看向土田，調皮地眨一隻眼，「哲也先生就是你之前說的帥哥店長啰。」  
「夠不夠帥？」土田有樣學樣也拋了個媚眼。  
「帥，比這個墨西哥人帥多了。」晴海一手拍上橘的肩膀，將重心移過去湊近土田的方向，「今天真木前輩有跟你說健一大學時的那些被誤認成外國人的糗事嗎？」  
「所以還要在片岡和八木面前再對我公開處刑一遍嗎？」  
「當然，獨樂樂不如衆樂樂。」  
「你們先吃，」土田突然站起來，神色不太自然，「我先打個電話。」

「八木跟那個叫晴海的姑娘聊音樂聊到停不下來，」片岡進到咖啡店的裏屋，看到土田坐在木椅上默不作聲，「你突然怎麼了。」  
「不知道。」土田抬頭看向片岡，滿臉掩飾不住的不知所措，「除了清楚地知道自己不開心。」  
「果然如此。」  
「啊？」  
「太早說破對你沒有好處，我還是保持沉默吧。」片岡舉高雙手作投降狀。  
「莫名其妙。」  
「我說，八木跟晴海在聊音樂。」  
「……我剛才有聽到。」  
「健一先生在等我們回去。」片岡向土田伸出手，待對方把手塞過去立刻拉著人往外扯。  
「一個兩個真是不省心。」片岡歎道。

10點不到，晴海便嚷著要解散。  
「明天還要各位男士盡力奮鬥，要放肆請忍到慶功宴。」  
「你們怎麼回去？」橘指了指其他人。  
「我跟阿哲走回去，」片岡接話，「八木地鐵兩站路。你們呢？」  
聞言晴海亮出手裏的車鑰匙，「我沒喝酒，需要的話可以搭我的車。」  
「不用了，今天大家都累了還是儘早各回各家吧。」土田說著就揮揮手轉頭離開。  
「那，大家晚安，明天見。」橘向其他人點頭致意。

「這樣好嗎。」車內的沈默被打破，晴海看著路況，輕輕開口。  
「什麼好不好？」  
「還裝傻，以後別後悔啊。」  
橘轉頭看著她，「你不也玩得挺高興。」  
「我是昧著良心配合你，」她不贊同地嘖嘖兩聲，「來自晴海大師的忠告，算計的戀愛是不會成功的。」  
「晴海大師，我只是不想打沒把握的仗。」橘沒好氣地反駁。  
「這麼輸不起喔，真慫。」  
「喂，我好歹也是你半個兄長。」  
「慫肯定不是來自我們媽的遺傳，」晴海撇了撇嘴，「你再這樣我就去把哲也先生追一下把他嚇跑，以後不跟橘家有瓜葛。」  
「你也知道自己挺嚇人的。」  
「我只知道有人幾個月前晚上回家的時候像天上下金條被砸到腦袋一樣，紅光滿面控制不住發出怪笑。就這樣了還想打有勝算的仗，你對自己的期望也太高了吧。」  
「我想知道你跟哲也誰舌頭更毒一點。」  
「等你把他拐回家我們合夥毒死你。」  
橘還是拗不過妹妹的詭辯，適時終止了這場不見盡頭的鬥嘴。  
「不過你們要是在一起還是搬出去吧，我不想被辣眼睛。」晴海不死心補了句。


	8. Chapter 8

第二天是週六，週末通常都是書店的客流高峰日，橘換上挽起袖子的長袖白襯衫和靛藍色西褲，再系上給土田訂做的圍裙，被過來關心一下情況的晴海取笑像個兼職侍應。  
一大早八木就帶著咖啡到達，畢竟土田對橘能不能獨自將義式濃縮做成其他品種的咖啡感到質疑，八木雖然心不在焉學了幾年還沒出師，但還是比外行強多了。  
「正好，我把車開回店裏。」晴海從八木手裏接過鑰匙，「順便蹭個早餐，讓有的人妒忌一下。」  
「早上給你留了又不吃。」橘無奈嘆氣，對妹妹毫無辦法。  
「不要，我要吃哲也先生做的。」

說是這麼說，晴海到店的時候給片岡和土田帶去了新鮮的三文治。  
「早，我是來送車和早餐的。」  
「早，」片岡接過東西擺在流理台上，精神飽滿地打著招呼，「早餐是你做的？」  
「怎麼可能，我哥的手藝可是我鍛鍊出來的。」  
「你哥。」片岡抓到了重點。  
「不然，我可是喜歡王子系的喔。」彷彿達成了什麼共識，互相笑著的兩人心照不宣。  
對比友人的完美狀態，從裏屋拖沓著腳步出來的土田狀態就不太好。打著哈欠的人鬍子還沒刮，一看就是補眠被吵醒的狀態。  
「哎呀，我還不想現在就看到結婚五年的狀況呀。」  
「他半夜就來做咖啡了。」片岡跟晴海抱怨。  
「是因為我心煩氣燥嗎？」  
「啊，早。」土田看了晴海一眼，懶洋洋地打招呼。  
「哲也先生，我想喝美式。謝謝。」晴海倒是老實不客氣。

中午時分土田收到了八木的匯報電話，咖啡剩不多，名片倒是全派光了。土田記下來下午要帶什麼過去，一邊交待八木吃個飯好好休息，下午回店裏幫手就行。  
「店裏客人還是跟原先差不多，」也不知道這樣說的土田情緒如何，「你可以好好喘口氣。」  
「橘老闆說讓你收拾好形象過去，會有記者到現場。」  
「還搞這個啊。」土田不太愛拋頭露面，尤其想到記者可能還會提問題，就感到頭疼。

「打奶泡的手法我已經學會了。」見到土田，橘說的第一句話便是這個。  
「怎麼還安排了記者啊？」土田把橘抓到一邊，嘟嘟嚷嚷地抱怨。  
「拍個照而已，製造話題還是有必要的。」  
「什麼話題？」  
「不為人知的帥氣咖啡店長啊，之前跟你說過生招牌的事怎麼老忘掉。」橘抬手輕輕敲了敲土田的額頭，被對方齜牙咧嘴抗議。  
就算別人再怎樣把事情打點好，讓土田假裝鏡頭不存在優雅地做一杯拿鐵，也不是件容易的事情。畢竟不是習慣鏡頭的人，土田感到四肢僵硬，肩膀不自然縮著，想把自己塞進咖啡車裏消失不見。  
記者要求他把做好的咖啡遞向鏡頭的方向展現笑容，讓讀者獲得臨場感，更是難倒了這個腆於鏡頭的人。  
「哲也。」橘站在記者後面，向土田伸出手，「你就想著咖啡是為我做的吧。」  
「才不要給你做。」即便嘴上小小聲抱怨，束手束腳的不適感也漸漸消失了。待拿鐵做好遞向鏡頭，土田的表情已經變得輕鬆又柔和，微翹的唇帶著自信的笑意。  
「哲也很有做明星店長的潛質。」送走記者，橘靠在咖啡車的窗旁，喝著有點冷掉的拿鐵。  
「不了，我不擅長這些。」  
「談你喜歡的咖啡，談你對咖啡豆的感想，只要做你自己就好。」橘胸有成竹，對土田的拒絕不以為意，「帥氣只是個敲門磚，你對咖啡有多認真才是成功的要素。」  
「你自己也是靠著這樣的方式成功的？」  
「謝謝？」  
「沒有在稱讚你。」土田哼了聲。


	9. Chapter 9

週一到店裏來的一位相熟的上班族，特意向土田表達了恭喜。  
「你看，土田先生。」女性把手機遞過去，那是一張土田在流動咖啡車裏製作飲品的側面照，被發到某個年輕人愛用的社交軟件上，還配上一堆閃閃亮的繪文字，總之是土田看不懂究竟在表達什麼那種。  
底下有一行文字，『＃人帥咖啡香』。  
「什麼東西？」土田差點燙到自己。

片岡的服裝店開舖時間過去沒多久，土田就收到他發來的消息。附上社交軟件的截圖，用紅色醒目圈住了那個莫名奇妙的標語，配幾個嘲笑的表情。  
土田想給片岡回個哭臉，但因為橘的新消息突然發來，哭臉被發到了橘的對話框裏。  
『哲也，怎麼了？』沒一會兒就收到對方打來的電話。  
「你說的反響不錯，該不會是那個人美咖啡甜吧？」  
『你知道啦？』  
「一早就有熟客來恭喜我，說週末開始人氣攀升現在已經進了熱門話題。」  
『雜誌這週也會發售，趁著這股勢頭我們就可以開展接下來的活動了。』  
「我只想好好做咖啡。」土田的語氣滿滿抱怨，卻不知道在橘聽來完全是在撒嬌，「有什麼好笑的。」  
『培養固定店員的事情也要儘早處理。』  
「我知道，唉事情好多。」  
『那，晚上帶你去慰勞一下？』  
「不要，我想睡覺，只想睡覺。」  
『這才剛開始呢，就投降啦？』  
「沒有，就是不太習慣。明明是想要這樣的結果，但又覺得好累。」  
『大概就是甜蜜的負荷吧。』橘的笑聲從話筒裏傳來，土田聽得出他的心情相當好。  
「橘老闆沒事忙嗎？這麼有空關心我。」  
『什麼事都沒有哲也的哭哭臉重要。』  
「那是點錯了而已，點錯了！」  
『好，好。』  
「那，先掛了啊。」  
『嗯。』橘應了一聲，但沒有掛斷。  
「快點。」  
『哲也你先掛斷吧。』  
「快，點。」  
『那，今天好好加油。』  
「不用你說。」  
『還有，標語是人帥咖啡香。』咔，電話俐落地掛斷了。  
「橘健一你好煩！」土田對著手機無望地吼了聲。

土田特意做了紀錄，他覺得今天到店的人流比以往多，但具體多了幾個人又沒有明確概念。他以小時為單位記錄下了點單量，想著堅持紀錄一段時間就能作對比了。  
沒人的時候就看看網上投來的咖啡師簡歷，還有橘推薦的人選。得從中選出兩個人來應付日常訂單，土田就能抽身到其他事務中去。他覺得這個事情聽起來挺矛盾的，明明是想做咖啡，但咖啡店的壯大會讓他做咖啡的時間變少。  
片岡贊成橘的說法，稱這樣的狀態是一時的。片岡是個有自己製衣團隊的服裝店老闆，經營著自己的獨立品牌。他的衣服賣到美國歐洲的私人服裝店裏，很多時候一上架就被掃空。他曾經帶著樣板踩遍了那些小店的門檻，開著黑色小麵包車奔波在大街小巷。一個個服裝店主跟他見面，看他帶來的幾個系列的衣服，或接受或拒絕。然後片岡又要回到車上趕往下一個目的地，累了就靠著裝衣服的紙箱闔眼。  
通過這樣的努力，現在品牌保持質量和供貨，而片岡只需要創作，溝通與決定，做他最喜歡的事情。  
土田辭職開咖啡店的決定多少受到了片岡的影響。他看著從中學就認識的友人如何在大學時代就開始製作成衣，如何找到合適的人加入自己團隊，如何貸款創立自己的品牌，堅持親自做模特拍硬照宣傳，平日也只穿自己設計的衣服，維持品牌形象，一步一步在汗水中獲得今天的所有。

土田也不是要開分店，做連鎖這麼大想頭。他希望能有更多人想喝他的咖啡，店能夠順利地經營下去，最好是能開個3、40年，變成附近人常來的地方。差不多了就把店賣掉跟老伴一起遊山玩水，也不要留給下一代非讓他們繼承。  
那個幫他走上這條理想路的人從夜色裏出現，拉開了咖啡店的玻璃門。  
「晚飯到了。」橘舉起手裏的紙袋，熟門熟路溜到流理台後面放好，開了水龍頭洗手，「等你好了我們一起吃。」  
土田看著突然出現的人彷彿做著再熟悉不過的事情，陌生又似曾相識的錯覺讓他一下子停下了動作。  
「這是什麼？」橘拿起土田的紀錄本看，「人流量？」  
「對。」土田終於找回自己的注意力，向橘解釋自己的想法。  
「這個找晴海就好了，書店的收銀系統是她搞的，簡單的統計功能都能做到。」  
「喔。」  
沒收到預料之內的反應，橘低頭盯住土田的臉。  
「怎麼，臉上髒了？」  
「你非常介意晴海，」橘斷言，「她是你喜歡的類型？」  
「沒有，我對別人的老婆沒有興趣。」  
「誰的老婆？」  
土田瞪著橘，一下說不出話來。  
「晴海是我妹妹，我們相差6歲，長得不像是因為同母異父。」橘也看進土田眼裏，想從他的眼神讀出對方的情緒。  
「呿。」土田大笑起來，覺得這幾天自己像個傻瓜一樣，「想想也是，前幾天吃飯的時候她還說過不喜歡墨西哥人。」


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這章完全是過渡，不看也罷。

『這是品酒會的招待券，希望你和片岡能抽時間參加。』  
橘最近都在忙什麼事情，一直沒有跟土田見上一面。突然收到來自橘的快遞，讓土田很是意外。  
『品酒會應該穿什麼？』附上招待券的照片，土田發了消息聯絡片岡。  
『什麼酒？』  
對喔。土田仔細研究招待券上的文字，並沒有清晰陳述是關於什麼酒的品酒會，貿貿然打電話去問橘好像也不太好。  
土田想了想，決定上網搜索一下『橘健一 酒』，出來的結果除了他參與的幾家合作酒莊的活動和新品發佈，還有他的個人簡歷。  
真是沒想到。  
從他的出身地，小學到大學在哪裏讀的什麼專業，第一家店到後來各種投資經營。土田將頁面往上一拉，『Tachibana書店』被獨立分成一個條目。書店是唯一一個在橘大學期間就創立的項目，當時只是矮小的一棟高齡建築。他從繼父那裏借來了資金買下這裏一邊上學一邊經營，後來事業順利上軌，橘便把相鄰的地皮也買下來，將書店擴充成現在的模樣。  
條目裏面摘錄了橘在某次採訪中的話，說書店是他的夢想，也是他的起點。土田想起來那間玻璃天花能看到星月的書店，還有那天橘扶住他的雙手，不知不覺笑了起來。  
『總之我會穿自己品牌的衣服過去。』就算好一陣沒有回消息，片岡還是繼續剛才的話題。  
『這種場合是不是正裝比較合適？』  
『問一下他不就知道了？』  
『不要，好像很沒見識似的。』土田捏著手機嘟起嘴，一副說什麼我都不要給橘有取笑機會的樣子。  
過了一陣，片岡給土田回了和服二字。  
『怎麼知道的？』  
『晴海說的。』  
『你還跟她交換Line了啊。』  
『多個盟友。』  
『什麼？』  
『衣服我替你準備。』片岡避而不答。

「健一，你這次品酒會的衣服我包了。」晴海放下手機，笑得很壞。  
「又要作弄我？」  
「你要是拒絕了，就不要後悔。」  
橘嚴肅地看了她好一陣，最終還是點頭答應。  
「能看出來什麼嘛。」  
「能看出來你要搞事情。」

搞事情的晴海跟片岡約定週五晚上去橘家相熟的呉服店。店主之前就給橘做過不少和服，片岡手裏也有土田具體的衣服尺寸，兩人一邊挑選布料一邊商量顏色，不知道的人還以為是他們要穿情侶裝。  
「下週可以陪我過來取貨嗎？」  
「可以，我跟阿哲身材差不多可以給你試試上身效果。」  
「那就好，健一對和服挺講究的。這次一定要做到極致。」  
他們等著店長確認之前提出的要求和時間能否安排，晴海隨手打開幾把折扇欣賞。  
「正好給了我靈感，可以做幾件洋和揉合的衣服。」  
「在衣服上紋個T字會不會太過份？」  
「阿哲可能會生氣。」  
「那就算了，剩下的就交給他們吧。」  
「你對這個事情會不會太熱心了。」片岡小聲問，怕被其他人聽到他有點不懷好意的確認。  
「因為我喜歡哲也先生。」晴海看進片岡眼裏，然後忍不住咯咯笑起來，「看起來養眼，性格又可愛，大概能跟我相處愉快，不是很理想的哥夫嗎？」  
「你們兄妹總是在盤算什麼的樣子。」片岡直言。  
「我可能在分神想代碼，健一只是長得精明。」  
「好吧，你跟阿哲應該合得來。」  
晴海對此回了個讚。


	11. Chapter 11

品酒會定在週日的下午，咖啡店今天安排了已經入職一個多月的兩名咖啡師和八木負責，土田難得在週末可以離開店裏做點私人活動，感覺甚是新鮮。  
在片岡家弄好髮型，吃過飯，土田換上準備好的和服。羽織是鐵紺色無花的簡單樣式，配上秘色的和服，裏面長襦袢露出的領子跟和服帶上的淺色紋樣均是梅鼠色，整套以藍紫色為基調的服裝襯得土田溫潤如玉。  
「如何？」  
「跟想像的一樣。」  
土田看著幫他系羽織扣的片岡，長襦袢露出的領子是有點螢光感的明黃色，丹寧色的純色和服配上午夜藍色的牛仔布羽織。自己身上這套衣服著實不是老朋友的口味。  
這個猜想在土田進入會場得到證實。  
品酒會請了與橘有交情的幾家日本酒廠參加，每家都提供了好幾種不同的酒供品嘗。  
「來的人都是健一的老客戶和生意夥伴，大家都互不認識你們隨意就可以了。」迎接他們的是穿著薄綠色和服的晴海，拉著土田端詳兩圈，終於滿意地點點頭，「等一下，我讓健一過來。」  
「不用了，我們隨便看看。」  
「先喝這個，」晴海遞給他們兩小杯酒，「這款清爽香甜。」然後就快步去尋找橘的身影。  
土田追著晴海的身影看到了被三兩男女圍著的橘，人群中只看到他跟自己身上相同顏色的羽織，和與自己的長襦袢同色的和服。土田皺著眉看向片岡，這個好夥計正轉開臉假裝沒看到自己的眼神。  
「直人，這是怎麼回事。」  
「你們來啦。啊，哲也，這⋯⋯」還來不及聽到片岡的解釋，橘就來到了兩人身邊。看到土田身上與自己僅僅是和服和長襦袢顏色交換的套裝，雖然知道是晴海的鬼點子但也一下不知道要怎麼說才不至於唐突。  
「你也給我解釋下。」土田礙著場合只能低聲責備橘。  
「我也不知道。」橘先合掌做了個道歉的手勢，「但不得不說這顏色選得真合適。」  
土田本來皮膚就相當白皙，領口的梅鼠色讓頸脖染上了點點紅潤感，而和服的秘色則讓整個人顯得晶瑩剔透。再配上鐵紺色羽織減少大面積的淺色形成的過於女性化的錯覺，讓他看起來既穩重大方又姿色過人。  
同樣的顏色運用在橘健一身上，借著梅鼠色的和服與鐵紺色外套相乘減輕了深色過於威嚴的感覺，同時秘色的長襦袢襯托出橘帶著異域感的精緻五官，突顯了橘文質彬彬又略帶誘惑力的氣質。  
（*簡單來說橘鐵的外套是一樣的，和服和裏襯顏色是相反的。）  
「連腰帶都是一樣的。」土田怪聲怪氣地抱怨，才發現片岡早就溜到不知道哪去了。  
「嗯，這樣給其他人介紹你的時候，就難免被追問一番。」橘笑了起來，緩緩向土田湊近，「要說不是男朋友，可能大家還不相信。」  
「這就是你的陰謀嗎？」  
「這件事我真的不知道，但剛才我說的希望能得到你的答覆。」  
「什麼？」  
土田看見橘笑了笑，向著招呼他的人群方向離去。

很快橘就收到來自土田的信息。  
『給我回來把話說清楚再滾開。』  
土田大約是真的生氣了，橘趕緊把他帶到會場的露台，把木門關上防止他人闖入。  
「你很開心呢？」  
「別生氣了，雖然這事是晴海策劃的，我也有責任。」  
「你當然有，還聯合直人一起，這帳我記住了。」土田扭頭看向室外，將橘拋於腦後。  
「哲也。」土田被一個溫暖的懷抱包裹住，背後抵著一片結實的胸膛。橘低聲在土田耳邊呼喚他的名字，緩緩的吐字增加了空氣中的黏稠度。  
「怎、怎麼，喂你放手。」  
「哲也。」橘微微收緊雙臂，讓土田往懷裏陷得更深。  
「好好說話不要動手動腳。」土田抬手輕扯橘的雙臂。  
「我喜歡你。」  
「喔。」土田頓了頓，「嗯。」  
「我認為你大概也喜歡我。」  
「自作聰明。」  
「所以，哲也喜歡我嗎。」  
等了好一陣，橘也沒有獲得答覆。  
「接下來我要吻你，如果不拒絕就當你答應。」橘稍微使了點勁才終於把人掰過來，看到滿臉通紅的土田，緊張的心情才終於放鬆下來。  
橘將臉湊過去，土田反射性閉上眼睛。聽見帶著笑意的氣息靠近，土田的緋紅更是蔓延脖子胸口，整個人像染上桃色一般。  
「喜歡你。」四唇相觸間，橘忍不住又重複了一遍。


	12. Chapter 12

『直人先生救命啊，自從品酒會之後我已經吃了兩個星期飯館了。以後再也不嫌棄健一做的菜不好吃了。』  
『我才想喊救命。前天中午去店裏想找阿哲一起吃午飯，你猜我看到什麼？你哥坐在裏屋那唯一一張木椅上抱著阿哲坐大腿玩親親。哎唷我的眼睛。』  
『嘔嘔，你沒看到健一每天晚上煲電話粥的時候那張臉，笑得都要裂開了。』  
『我最早嚐新咖啡的權力已經被剝奪了好嗎！慘啊，有了男朋友老朋友就不是個事了。』  
『糟糕，他們不會玷污書店辦公室那兩張超大沙發吧？！』  
『別往深想了。』  
『我還是及早見見房產中介吧，他們萬一同居了我不就得天天吃狗糧。』  
『還是你比較慘。話說打電話給我你就是哭慘的？』  
『我是來通風報信的，家裏兩老準備有動靜了。』  
『見家長？』  
『對啊，他們快按捺不住了，哲也先生上過的雜誌都翻了個遍。』  
『嗚哇，感覺好可怕。』  
『沒事，他們都覺得哲也先生這麼漂亮的美人看上健一真是浪費。』  
『那阿哲得準備點什麼呀。』  
『收拾得漂漂亮亮來就行，如果能帶瓶咖啡過來更好。』  
『了解～』

收到片岡捎來的消息，比橘邀請土田到老家一趟早了三天。畢竟做了幾天心理建設，土田聽到橘假裝不為意的提議時並沒有表現出多少驚訝。  
「又有人給你通風報信。」橘斷言。  
「晴海看來完全是站在我這邊的。」土田得意地說。  
「週末來我家，我們先預習一下？」  
「預習是什麼藉口？」  
「真的是預習，晴海也在呢，想什麼呢你。」橘順著話柄調戲土田。

正式交往後，土田還是第一次到橘家來。  
在離書店不遠的生活區裏，橘健一和晴海租了一間寬敞的3LDK。下班後橘開車到咖啡店兜上土田回家，順便還跟店裏第一次見的幾名咖啡師打了招呼了解店裏的近況。  
到家後橘把買好的材料放下就開始準備晚飯，週末家裏蹲的上班族晴海則躺在沙發上看電視。  
「哲也先生來啦。」她端正了坐姿，讓土田坐到身邊。  
「好久不見。」  
「到了老家見到爸媽的話，這裏首先要把泡的咖啡拿出來斟給他們嚐嚐。」  
「喔，好。」土田突然進入勤懇好學模式，就差記筆記了。  
「如果他們稱讚一番，那就是真的好喝。」  
「晴海。」開放廚房裏的橘出聲，「不要給哲也加壓了。」  
「我是在幫你們。」晴海反駁，「哲也先生太緊張了，他們不是吃人的怪獸，不用這麼害怕。」  
「嗯。」說是這麼說，搞不好橘的家長大反對同性相愛，然後把土田掃地出門。  
「我家很開明，反對也不會有的，你可以放心。」  
「啊。」被說中心事的土田發出了奇怪的聲音，被晴海笑著重重拍了拍肩膀。  
「雖然我每天都在損他，」晴海低聲湊近土田的同時指了指廚房的方向，「但你要相信他，讓你難過的事情他是不會做的。如果真做了大家也饒不了他。」  
「謝謝你。」  
「不用謝我，這是答應好直人先生的。」  
「你，答應直人？」  
「他答應的，我能有什麼保證可以答應下來這樣的重任。還是哲也先生更喜歡我？」  
「沒有像你這樣挖老哥牆角的。」橘捧著口鍋出現，「今晚打鍋。」  
「打鍋耶！老哥我愛你！」  
「一邊去。」

說來也巧，土田去橘老家那天，他們也是打鍋。彷彿感覺到了這家人對打鍋的熱愛，土田帶了咖啡過去之餘，還帶了自家常做的脆骨肉丸。  
橘家的老宅位於橫濱，離土田的老家也就一個小時不到的距離。為了讓緊張的土田得到充分安撫，晴海破天荒在兄長在場的情況下負責開車讓健一陪土田聊天。土田在橘氏兄妹的行動中真切感受到無言的支持，心裏相當感動。  
橘家老宅是棟四層高的舊式建築，健一領著土田往屋裏走的時候晴海正在停車，土田則為了毫無作用地逃避那半分鐘寧願待在院子裏看著車停穩。  
聞聲開門的是穿著休閒服的中老年男子，戴著眼鏡還是不自覺咪了咪雙眼。  
「爸，眼鏡該配新的了。」晴海路過橘父拍了下他肩膀就往屋裏溜去。  
「爸，這位是土田哲也。」  
「您好。」  
「你好，快進來吧。」橘父握住土田主動伸來的手，並用另一隻手輕拍了下土田被握住的手背。  
「媽呢？」  
「廚房，今晚打鍋的東西還在準備。」  
「那我去幫手。」健一把土田帶來的丸子提進廚房，讓土田跟父親到大廳去。  
「喂。」趁橘父轉身，土田拉住健一的衣擺，「我一個人不行。」  
「晴海也在，她會幫你。」  
「我跟你見家長還是跟她。」土田的嘴撅得多高，心裏就有多不樂意。  
「這個家女性的地位更高，她在的話爸不會說什麼的。」健一說著聽起來就知道是笑話的內容安慰土田，瞟了眼父親已經走遠，迅速地在土田唇角留下自己雙唇的熱度。  
「快去吧。」看著如此可愛的土田，健一也略有不捨。

土田來到廳裏的時候，晴海正在跟橘父說著關於土田的店的事情。  
「正好說到咖啡店的事情，哲也先生快來。」  
收到晴海的暗示，土田從善如流向橘父奉上了準備好的咖啡。  
「氣味很香，入口略淡。這是低因咖啡？」  
「是的，考慮到低因咖啡更易入口。」  
「嗯，的確不錯。」橘父讚許地點點頭，開始關心起咖啡店的運營情況。  
「我去廚房看看情況喔。」晴海起身，被土田投來求助的目光。但她沒有坐回去，經過土田的時候拍拍他的肩安慰了下。  
「媽，我來幫忙。」這麼說著，晴海踹了一腳健一的小腿肚示意他出去救場。

看到健一從廚房出來坐到自己身邊，土田忍不住伸手抓了抓健一的手。考慮到橘父看著不太合適，又匆忙放下。  
橘父說要給土田找一本剛才聊天時提到的烘焙書，起身離開了客廳。  
「雖然你爸人很好，但是我快不行了。」土田摀住心臟斜靠在健一身上。  
「我覺得見家長這事你的難度會比我小。」健一伸手摟著對方的肩，把臉埋在土田髮鬢輕吸著，被土田用肩膀拱了下，警告他不要做奇怪的事情。  
「剛才給你爸倒咖啡的時候手都在抖，他肯定察覺了。」  
「我媽出場你不是更害怕？家裏是真的女性地位更高。」  
「不要嚇我了。」如果可以，土田想要慘叫一聲，大大聲地，稍微緩解一下胸中的壓力。  
「沒事。你搞定晴海了，其他都不是問題。她是我們家女兒王。」  
「所以橘家食物鏈最底端是誰？」  
「大概是⋯⋯我爸？」  
「欸。」  
「沒事，你的地位肯定在我之上。」  
「我又不是你們家的人。」  
「這個時候還要說這個嗎，等下哲也不會跟我父母說，『請把健一交給我吧』，這樣？」  
「我才不要。」被健一逗著，土田的神經終於舒緩下來一點。


	13. Chapter 13

「然後呢？」片岡試吃著土田學做的華夫餅，邊聽他說起那天去橘家的情況。  
「健一的媽媽看起來很和藹，但性格跟晴海幾乎一樣。我們吃著飯的時候她問了我很多工作上的事情，對健一和我的關係完全沒提及。」土田嘆了口氣。  
「那是怎麼回事？」  
「我不知道。」土田坦言，「健一當時並沒有什麼不好的反應，回來的路上他跟晴海的情緒也不錯。」  
「那你擔心什麼？這個餅太乾了，可能雞蛋不夠。」華夫餅的食譜來自那天橘父送給土田的烘焙書，土田覺得比起糕點他的天分還是在咖啡上。  
「那之後健一和我都在忙自己的事情，就一直沒聊過那天的情況。」  
「你不會是覺得他在冷處理你吧？」  
「也沒有，就是想要一個確切的結果。」  
「聽你這麼說倒是沒有什麼問題，不過你什麼時候帶健一先生回家見你的頑固老爸？」  
「唉，我現在沒這個心情。」說著土田把臉埋在雙臂裏，窩在流理台上不說話。  
「直接打個電話叫他過來，跟你把那天的事情解釋清楚。」  
「不要。」土田聲音悶悶的。  
「膽小鬼。」片岡批評道。

片岡跟晴海提起了土田心裏的想法，本來是希望晴海能跟橘帶個口信，讓他主動去跟土田聊聊。晴海拒絕了。她跟片岡說了當天的情況並沒有什麼問題，家長也不會反對他們交往的事情。但兩個人的溝通她不想更多地摻和進去，畢竟今後還是要他們兩個人自己走的。  
片岡想想也對，除了能在土田再為此擔心時安慰他不用多想，其他的事也不能管太多。

橘手上的兩個促銷活動案終於定下來，接下來日程寬鬆很多便能多點抽時間跟土田見面。開完最終一次例會把事情交待好，他就迫不及待驅車到咖啡店。  
晚飯時間已過，咖啡店還有不少客人坐著聊天。自從橘的團隊接手了咖啡店的宣傳以來，每天賣2000杯咖啡已經不在話下。  
「晚上好。」土田聞聲抬頭，看到久未露面的人帶著點風塵僕僕的感覺。  
「晚上好，還有一個小時打烊。」  
「我還沒吃晚飯，」橘癟嘴，「八木呢？」  
「他跟人組了樂隊在參加甄選，最近都沒時間過來幫忙。」  
「哲也吃過了？」得到搖頭的回覆，「快9點了怎麼不吃飯？」  
「沒胃口。」  
「我餓了，陪我吃點嘛。」  
土田看了橘兩眼，從裏屋把鑰匙拿出來。  
「不嫌棄的話吃過飯上我家坐吧，我有話想跟你聊聊。」  
「好，那我等你。」

橘單獨到土田家，這還是第一次。  
去年聖誕的時候跟片岡、八木和晴海一起在土田家搞了派對，鬧騰到大半夜還被鄰居拍門投訴。  
土田一個人住的家只有一室一廳，平時一個人在家的時間也不多但很整潔，只是稍顯冷清。  
「我回來了。」提早了一點打烊的土田進來就看到給他開門的橘穿著客用的拖鞋，下身還圍著圍裙。本來說不餓的人一進門聞到炒飯的香味肚子就不爭氣地叫了好大一聲。  
「先洗手吃飯吧。」煮夫不禁笑了起來。  
吃過飯土田主動把碗洗掉，橘熟門熟路地從櫥櫃摸出茶葉來泡上一壺綠茶，位置還是跟上次來這裏時記住的地方一樣。  
待兩人終於在沙發坐下，趁著橘飲茶的間隙，土田終於按捺不住。  
「那個⋯⋯」  
「哲也，我想先跟你道歉。」橘看到土田僵在那裏，默默在心裏罵了自己一句，連忙放下茶杯抓住對方的手緊緊握住。  
「最近實在太忙，就算每天都有通電話也沒辦法抽時間見你。我知道見家長之後你有很多想問的事情，是我沒有更好及時照顧你的感受。這是我想道歉的內容。」  
感覺到土田鬆了口氣雙手回握的力量，橘才繼續說下去。  
「那天晚上晴海和媽在電話裏吵了一架，是關於我們的事情。媽之前就知道品酒會前晴海做的情侶和服一事，後來估計也猜到了她一直在給我們推波助瀾，一來是覺得她這樣做會影響到你真實的想法搞不好是半推半就——關於這點其實我必須感謝她，論行動力我是完全不如她，二來則是覺得她無形中給了你太多壓力，畢竟她性格比較強勢，而我們之間的事情的確也跟她沒有關係。」  
土田聽橘說了這些，默默點頭應和著。聽到關於晴海最近都沒有聯絡的原因，知道不是因為橘家反對他們交往而致，便安心了許多。  
「我也得感謝她。雖然那天實在唐突了點，但⋯⋯嗯，」土田組織了一下語言，「其實在那之前我心裏就已經有答案了吧。」  
至此，橘也安心地笑了起來。  
「第二個事情，想跟你商量一下。鑑於我們都比較忙這個事實，我希望能提議採取更有效的溝通方式？」  
土田聽完這句話，疑惑地歪了歪頭。  
「就是通過同居的方式。」橘看著土田的臉以肉眼可見的速度變紅，心裏更樂了起來。  
「也、也不是不行。」土田的聲音越來越小。  
「關於這個，目前我跟晴海已經談好了，我們同居的話她會搬出去。但我和父母都不放心她一個人住，除非跟人同居或結婚，她必須住在我能照顧到的地方。」  
「你還真的是長兄如母。」土田忍不住取笑。  
「她會住在我們隔壁，這樣你能接受麼。」  
「可以，當然可以。」  
橘聽到土田的回答，把對方的手背湊到嘴邊，輕吻幾下。  
「我就知道你不會排斥她。」說著將雙唇移到手指，橘一邊吻著一邊抬眼看向土田。  
「我的家人都很喜歡你，如果可以我希望你也能接納他們。」  
「你的父母對我評價究竟怎樣？」土田終於問出了一直藏在心裏的疑問。  
「滿意，好看，是個好孩子，對生活有熱忱。希望我們能好好相處。」  
「所以你一點都不擔心。」土田覺得這陣子的胡思亂想簡直是浪費感情，不甘地撅起嘴。  
「一開始我就為此道歉了。」橘拉著土田的雙手放到自己肩上，湊近對方的臉頰輕聲再說了句對不起。得到土田點頭表示接受道歉後，橘才把雙唇印到對方唇上。  
「那，找個時間收拾下搬到我家可以嗎。」橘加深了唇上的力道，吮吸著土田的唇。待土田按捺不住短促地吐了口氣，才借機纏上覬覦已久的舌頭。  
土田的手順著橘的脖頸撫摸，指尖由下而上揉進他的髮裏。橘的吻毫不倉促，讓土田感到舒適又熱切，隨著土田手上的力度漸漸加深的吻使得土田胸中的渴求被喚起，而橘還是隔靴搔癢般雙手緩緩撫摸著他的背。  
感到懷裏的身軀微微掙扎，橘才放開呼吸紊亂的土田。他帶著霧氣的雙眼訴說著不滿，但紅潤的臉頰則透露了心裏的羞怯。  
「哲也，快點帶我去見你父母好嗎。」  
「嗯。」在橘的雙臂中勉強找回意志的土田虛應一聲。  
「等我爭取到他們的承認，我才敢毫無顧忌地佔有你。」  
「⋯⋯什麼呀。」這人說話怎麼這麼不害臊。  
「因為我希望你能毫無顧忌地愛我。」橘直起身，認真地看進土田眼裏。  
「這樣的話聽起來真的好奇怪。」過於嚴肅的氣氛讓土田忍不住打趣。  
「我幾乎就是在求婚，」橘認真地說，「從遇到你的那天我就想這麼做。」  
他握著土田雙手，「但你不需要有壓力，做你自己就好了。」  
土田覺得這樣的話比重複三十遍『我喜歡你』更讓他心跳加速。  
「我會盡早安排見面時間的。」他這樣承諾。


	14. Chapter 14

跟土田不熟的人，可能會覺得他有著容易害羞不擅表達的性格。片岡會告訴你no no no。青春時代的土田除了長得帥以外還很會逗女孩子，敢怒敢言的性格也讓他受同性青睞，可以說是學校的風雲人物。現在的土田還保留著當年的一點點沒被現實磨盡的稜角，倒是年紀越大人越容易害羞。  
敢怒敢言的性格要說的話應該是來自父親的遺傳——土田的父親是個標準的頑固老頭，就片岡了解，橘接下來的任務非常艱鉅。  
「尤其是阿哲的母親已經不在了，近幾年他爸變得越來越難相處。」  
橘約了片岡想先從旁觀者的角度了解一下土田父母，沒想到聽起來困難重重。  
「會不會把門檻抬得太高了？」  
「沒有，就算聽了我這樣說，見到他爸還是會出乎你意料。」  
橘沈吟，一下子不知如何回應。  
「對於這個事，阿哲可能比你還擔心，畢竟他清楚自己老爸的性格。」而且他也很緊張你，片岡按下後半句不說。  
「嗯。」橘含糊回應，不知道是否應該向片岡訴說。  
對於兩人之間的感情，橘對土田是充滿信任的。但對於對方家長的態度，橘的把握就沒那麼充分。  
理智上他當然知道土田可以獨立處理自己的事情和情緒，畢竟他喜歡的人不論外表還是內在都相當優秀。然而情感上，橘希望土田可以更簡單快樂，不需要去面對什麼難題，尤其是來自親睦的壓力。  
「不過，我覺得你更需要擔心的是阿哲的脾氣。」片岡覺得這個事情實在讓人撓頭，頓了頓好好組織下語言，「他很可能會跟父親吵得不可開交，之後變得很不開心。」  
「我會注意的。」所以怎樣避免土田父子吵架，成了橘最大的課題。

事不宜遲，土田秉持速戰速決的決心安排了隔一週末就把橘帶回家跟父親見面。  
在橫須賀的土田老家是棟木造的老宅，佔地面積不算大。橘跟著土田進入院子後發現對方的父親正在院內澆水，看到他們進來隨意瞥了眼。  
「爸，我回來了。」  
「嗯。」  
「這位是電話裏提到過的橘健一。」  
「您好，今天叨擾了。」  
土田父親看了橘一眼，慢慢放下手裏的水管。  
「嗯。」  
「進去說吧。」土田領路。

「請坐。」土田父親喚了聲。  
橘把帶來的沉香插香先遞給土田父親，表示這是帶給土田母親的禮物。對方打開看了眼，是京都有名老舖的產品，點點頭往佛壇一放。  
「這是我認識的酒窖前陣子開的新造，」橘將手裏用木盒裝好的燒酒遞上，「聽哲也說您會喜歡。請笑納。」  
「放著吧。」土田父親沒有接，用眼神示意三人面前的茶几。  
橘把木盒蓋子推回去，放到土田父親右手方便夠到的位置。  
「橘先生，對吧。這次特意過來還帶上厚禮，是有什麼事情嗎。」  
「您叫我健一就行。」  
「那還是橘先生吧，畢竟才初次見面。」  
「爸，他是之前提過的咖啡店的投資人。」  
「所以橘先生是阿哲的老闆？」  
「僅僅提供了資金，對經營和所屬都沒有插手，算不上老闆。」  
「那，阿哲你還是要儘快把錢還清，可不能欠了別人什麼。」  
「店還沒完全上軌，接下來還有很多事情需要健一那邊幫忙。」  
「那也應該公私分明，讓你的投資人帶上禮物來見我就是公私不分了。」  
「其實，今天來是想要跟您報告⋯⋯」  
「橘先生，近一年來幫助阿哲事業的事情我也有聽說，」土田父親故意把見外的稱呼不斷重複，「你也是一表人才的好青年，想必不缺機遇。」  
「不瞞您說，以前是有過女朋友的。」既然說到這個地步，橘索性把話題挑明。  
「阿哲也有過，以後應該還會再有吧。」  
「爸！」  
「我的態度很明確，也不想聽你們之間如何珍惜對方。如果真的這麼珍惜我家阿哲，麻煩橘先生想想阿哲會受到怎樣的遭遇。」  
「什麼遭遇？」土田終於忍不住插嘴，「我會有什麼遭遇健一不會遇到？是被指責心理變態喜歡同性，還是無法傳宗接代沒盡社會責任？」  
「你們會被指指點點，然後過了一段時間漸漸扛不住壓力，就會開始怨恨對方，說不定會用最壞最差勁的方式分手，最後變成仇人。」  
土田父親非常冷靜，沒有回答站起來情緒激動地質問他的哲也，而是看向坐在椅子上拉住哲也的手的橘。  
「你會說保護他，怎樣保護他？保證和誓言都是空話，那些東西沒必要講。」  
「我盡力。」橘把土田拉著坐下，雙手握住對方的。他看著土田的眼睛，讓對方冷靜下來，再看向土田父親，「對不可預計的未來作保証如果是空話，那我只能說，對哲也我會盡我所能愛護他。就像您在結婚時承諾直到死亡將你們分開，我的心情是一樣的。」  
「健一⋯⋯」  
「即使您反對我們，我的心情也是不變的。」  
「總之我不同意。」  
「這不是在徵求你同意，這⋯⋯」土田再次被橘一把拉住坐下，氣話被截在半途。  
「希望您能理解，我們對彼此的心情是相同的。我希望跟哲也分享自己的未來，也希望能分享哲也的喜怒哀樂。」  
「這只是現在你們還沈浸在新鮮感裏。」  
「可我每天都沈浸在對哲也的新鮮感裏，」橘突然笑了起來，表情有點無奈，「是您和他的母親將他培養成這麼可愛的人，我沒辦法因為您的反對就離開他。」  
「等有一天你離開他，陪著他難受看著他哭的是我。」  
「那不如我們來打賭，看看誰陪著哲也到最後。」  
「他的幸福不是給你打賭玩的東西，」土田父親站起來，憤憤地走到佛壇，撈起剛才放在上面的短寸香往茶几一甩，「請回吧。」

土田的父親本來想留下兒子詳談，但在氣頭上的哲也把門一拉人就衝了出去。倒是身為客人的橘向土田父親鞠躬後再追上哲也。  
土田父親在院裏看著橘追上哲也，拉住他抱在懷裏。  
哲也應該是哭了。  
土田父親看著他的兒子抱著另外一個男人毫不掩飾地露出自己的悲傷，這對於昭和中期的男性而言必須咬牙隱忍自我消化的情緒，讓他禁不住開始思考橘之於哲也究竟是怎樣的一個存在。


	15. Chapter 15

土田在那之後情緒一直相當低落。橘照顧著他的心情，對同居的事閉口不提。受到家人反對是件讓人非常痛苦的事情，本該站在自己身邊成為支柱的人成為了苦惱的來源，論誰都無法忍受。  
咖啡店的生意要說穩定倒也是穩定了。自從採取了橘的團隊建議的方式，土田有了更多的時間可以開發新產品和將精力投入到運營的考慮中。  
最近趁著春天畢業季，店裏推出了櫻花拿鐵，紙杯上印了各種對奔往新未來的畢業生的祝福。晴海之前提議的一次性滴漏咖啡也準備上市，土田還拜託晴海做了網站線上線下同步發售。橘則每晚到土田家報到給他做飯，美其名曰抓住土田的胃。  
胃是確切被抓住了，土田的心其實也早就滿滿是橘的身影。但一想到老家的頑固老頭，土田就煩躁得想大叫。

飯後土田抱住正在洗碗的橘的腰，驅散胸中的鬱結。  
「怎麼了？」橘放下手裏的碗，回頭親了下土田的髮鬢。  
「把我喂胖了自己還有六塊腹肌，有人好奸詐。」  
「欸，哲也的腹肌消失了嗎？讓我看看。」說著就準備伸手撩土田的衣服。  
「喂你還滿手泡泡！」  
土田笑著推開伸來的魔爪，門鈴適時響起來。  
「誰啊這個時間。」已經九點過了，片岡不可能不聯絡直接過來，其他人就更沒有頭緒。  
土田哲也目前最頭大的難題——他的父親——就站在門口。  
「吃過沒？」土田父親稔熟地進門換鞋，在看到站在水池邊的橘時停住了動作。  
「晚上好，我們剛吃過了。」  
「他住這裏？」土田父親回頭質問兒子。  
「沒有，等下我就回去。」橘應聲，洗乾淨擦了手就給土田父親泡了杯茶端去。  
「你每天都過來？」  
「基本上是的，過來吃晚飯然後回家。」  
「週末也一樣？」  
「我們倆的工作都沒有明確的工作日休息日區分，基本上能安排時間的時候都會過來。」  
土田父親看了眼屋裏，東西沒有變多，看來是真的沒有同居。  
「你來幹嘛。」哲也口氣很差，一屁股坐到橘旁邊看著他父親。  
「沒什麼。」土田父親喝了兩口茶，欲言又止。  
他沒料到會在兒子家遇到橘，更沒想到洗碗泡茶都是橘做的。  
那天橘穿著一身價格不菲的西服，帶著京都老店名貴的沈香短寸和估計價錢也不低的燒酒上門。土田父親覺得這個事業有成的男性跟自己兒子並不能長久，不是因為事業有成，而是因為覺得他可能會有更花俏的生活，洋酒美女圍繞在身邊也並不是不可想像的。哲也是個對生活的態度更為樸實的人，他可能會關注有機蔬菜更甚於潮流趨勢，兩個人生活的步調不一致情感也會漸行漸遠。  
「哲也做的飯還可以吧。」  
「不知道，」橘笑了起來，「飯都是我做的。」然後橘的肋骨就被土田的手肘關照了一下。  
「我的晚飯都自己做十年了，現在來聊這個？」  
「哲也，你要喝茶嗎？」  
「不要，你坐著。」橘想離席給土田父子聊天的空間，被哲也拒絕了。  
「你們其實一樣頑固。」橘湊近哲也耳朵小聲說了句，被哲也抬手拍了下大腿。親暱的動作看在土田父親眼裏，血壓跟著飆升。  
「咳嗯，注意一點。」  
「這是我家，」哲也嗆聲，「他是我男朋友。」  
「我是你爸，你不能當著我面跟你男朋友這樣。」  
哲也還想反駁，被橘按著了。現場第一個反應過來有些事情不一樣的人，對脾氣來了跟頭牛一樣倔的哲也悄悄安撫。  
哲也態度稍微軟下來，「那你來究竟幹什麼。」  
「來看看你。」土田父親在那天見面之後對哲也的情況還是有點憂心，怕橘對哲也不放手，也怕橘放手了哲也接受不了。  
「我很好，你看完可以回去了。」  
「現在回橫須賀太晚了，」橘立刻開口打圓場，「明天再回去也可以吧。」  
土田向橘丟了一記眼刀，勉強接受了這個提議。  
「那我先走了。」橘起身，向土田父親鞠躬致意，然後對送他到門口的哲也交待，「明天陪你爸吃個飯再送他回去吧。」  
「唔。」  
「好好談談吧。」  
「⋯⋯嗯。」  
「等你電話。」  
「好。」看著開門離開的橘，哲也不顧穿著室內拖鞋追了出去。他一把抓住橘，急迫地把唇貼近對方。  
橘回身摟緊哲也，感覺到了對方心裏的不安，於是好好回應著熱情的吻，待哲也慢慢放鬆下來，才一邊將唇挪到哲也臉頰一邊撫摸他的背。  
「沒事的。」橘輕聲說。


	16. Chapter 16

「你到底喜歡他什麼？」橘一離開，土田父親就決定跟哲也好好講清楚。  
「說不好。」  
「什麼叫說不好？」  
「就是一起很舒服，心裏很愉快。」  
「那是因為他救了你的店，讓你產生錯覺。」  
「不是。」  
「怎麼就不是？」  
「錯覺會讓我想抱他，親他？」  
「怎麼會⋯⋯」  
「一切對喜歡的人想做的事情，我都想對他做。」哲也看著他父親，臉上一點羞怯都沒有。既然要令父親接受他們的關係，自身恥於開口便無法前進。他知道橘也在努力獲得父親的認可，所以他既能像被愛者般接受橘的愛護與支持，也可以像愛人者般勇敢挑戰困難。  
「你這麼喜歡他？」  
「是的，我想一直跟他一起。平平淡淡地下班後回家能看到他，跟他吃飯聊天，靠在一起看電視，討論當天有趣的事情。晚上閉眼後還能聽到他的呼吸，第二天頂著一頭亂髮和鬚根跟他說早安，一切一切簡單尋常事，都想跟他分享。」  
「就算沒有孩子？」  
「雖然很可惜，但我寧願要有他的生活，也不願在沒有他的家庭裏擁有跟別人的孩子。」  
「那，萬一你們吵架，分手了。」  
「爸。」哲也把身體前傾，縮短了與父親的距離，沈默了好一陣才開口。  
「沒有人可以保證一輩子都如願，都一成不變。你跟老媽這麼多年吵過架生過氣，也總有過離婚的想法吧？那為什麼你們之間可以有的摩擦我跟健一就不能有？這些事情就算對象換了另外的人也會發生。就算是我，也不敢說絕對到死為止都像現在這樣喜歡他，可是這不能成為我們不能在一起的理由。現在的我全身心都在喜歡著他，我只想要他。難道不是這種方式更不會後悔嗎？」  
「唉。我知道，你一直是個勇敢的孩子。」  
「就算我們真的分開了，我也不會覺得寧願從來沒遇見過他。」  
哲也的眼淚順著臉頰滑向脖頸浸濕衣領，他顧不得擦掉，只是一味凝視著父親的臉。  
那上面的情緒過於複雜，甚至讓哲也害怕起來。他想給橘打電話求救，又明白必須獨自面對。

「竟然是我這個做父親的讓你傷心了。」土田父親無奈嘆了口氣，他知道自己無法說服哲也，同時了解哲也對這件事的確思考了許多。  
再阻撓下去對哲也產生惡劣影響的就是為人父者，而橘就愈加成為哲也的心靈支柱。  
哲也是真的喜歡橘，這是土田父親能肯定的事情。  
「既然如此，那我也不適合再多講什麼。畢竟你也獨立多年，有自己的生活方式，也能判斷是非。」  
「嗯。」哲也哭得更厲害，手開始輕輕顫抖。  
「時間很晚了，我先去洗個澡，明天吃過早飯你送我回去吧。」  
「好。」哲也忍不住抱住父親的肩膀。  
「好了。」土田父親拍拍他，「你媽不在，我要是沒照顧好你可就沒臉去見她。」  
「不會的。」  
「嗯，我會督促著你們的。」  
「嗯，」哲也放開父親，手背胡亂抹了把臉，「我給你鋪床。」  
「先去洗臉，你看你這樣子。」哲也聞言趕緊拐進洗漱間。  
「唉，這孩子。」


	17. Chapter 17

『想見你。』把父親送回家，土田就動身趕回東京。  
『三點後在家。』橘回覆了土田的信息後，立刻聯繫原先約好的健身教練取消行程。  
『好。』土田放下手機，焦躁的心情彷彿得到了一點點緩解。  
不夠，這遠遠不夠。

三點不到，土田就已經出現在橘家門口。他想著要等到指針踏上12再按門鈴，手卻已經不受控制地摁下那個會通知屋內人的小裝置。  
門被一股不算小的力度拉開，穿著居家服的橘出現在土田眼前。  
「哲也。」接住用飛撲的姿勢進門的土田，橘匆忙關上門落鎖。土田一邊蹬掉鞋跟，借著靠在橘身上前進的姿勢踏上玄關。橘抱著他後退，一直到膝蓋窩觸到沙發邊沿，才扶著土田的腰往後倒進沙發裏。  
土田的雙唇保持與橘的密切接觸，雙手撐在橘肩上不至於摔進對方懷裏。他被拉下雙膝跪在對方雙腿的空隙中，用跪坐的姿勢俯身親吻橘。  
「喜歡你，健一。喜歡你。」唇邊洩出喃喃自語般的告白，土田收緊雙臂，將自己的胸膛貼向對方。  
「我也是，」橘雙手捧著土田的臉，唇從嘴角流連至耳垂，輕咬了一下被土田觸電般躲開，「我也喜歡你。」  
土田高於橘的姿勢彷彿把自己脖頸送進對方嘴裏一般，他感覺到對方用牙齒細細磨蹭喉結，再轉為吮吻耳下的動脈。他的心跳一定非常快，像有隻鴿子堵在喉頭想要飛撲而出。土田隨著橘的動作變得呼吸急促，然後他的鎖骨就被咬了口，再是濕滑的舌在輕凹的齒印上安撫。  
「健一⋯⋯」土田無法再保持現在的姿勢，他抬手推了推還在啃咬脖子的人，顧不得滿臉通紅也要令對方了解自己的難處。  
橘將土田稍微抱起，讓對方雙腿併攏斜坐在自己腿上，土田的臉色又深了幾分。  
「這樣好奇怪。」  
「接下來更奇怪。」說著橘就把雙手從衣襬伸進去摸土田的腹背，將衣服往上掀，「這不是還有腹肌在嘛。」  
橘俯身去親土田的腹部，舌尖細細描繪肌肉間的凹陷。被壓著後仰的人輕喘著，雙手胡亂抓住橘的髮尾。往上淺吻，橘雙手沿著土田鍛鍊得宜的美好線條推著衣服捲到胸上，一口銜住乳首。暴露在空氣中未被照顧到的一邊與被舌尖掃過的另一邊之間的溫差讓土田不禁顫抖起來，身體熱度隨之上升。  
土田順從地抬手由著橘幫他脫掉上衣，胸口白皙的皮膚被羞恥感染上一片緋紅。  
「你、你也脫掉。」只有土田自己被脫了衣服的赤裸感讓他不自在，雖然作為男性裸上身在沙灘在家都不是什麼罕見之事，但這樣被橘撫摸輕吻的親密感使得土田變得難以忍受。  
「哲也幫我吧。」橘抓起土田雙手放在自己衣襟，帶著他解開兩顆紐扣，然後垂下手等土田處理。  
土田的手指在微微顫抖，塑膠紐扣彷彿在發熱，讓他猶豫不前。橘卻只是耐心地等著，也不催促。但土田知道橘並不像看起來這麼淡定，畢竟有什麼隔著長褲抵著土田的臀部，兩人心裏都很清楚。  
「快點。」土田最終還是放棄與紐扣的搏鬥，捏了一下橘露出來的厚實的胸肌。  
橘接手未完的任務，緩慢地解開扣子然後向兩側拉開衣襟，像是在展示自己身體一般讓衣服順著肩背下滑堆在身後。  
「滿意你看到的嗎？」  
「沒想到你是這麼自戀的人。」得知橘也並不游刃有餘，土田的緊張稍有緩解。還能鬥嘴證明土田已經適應了目前的情況，橘便大膽地將土田的褲腰往下拉，手在皮膚上摩挲，股肌因緊張收縮，好像土田急著往前拱一樣。  
抵住土田的東西動了動，橘看進對方眼裏默默徵詢著同意。見土田微不可察地點了點頭，才將手移向前面。

橘的手很熱，但他從不知道哪裏掏出來抹在手上的潤滑液則微涼，滑膩的手指將液體塗上柱身，沿著突起的系帶撫上溝槽，然後四指收緊在上端，拇指腹蹭著已經滲出體液的鈴口。橘看著土田擰緊了眉頭，加大了手指的力度向口中刮壓，立刻惹出三兩聲無法抑制的低吟。手指轉而向下順著根部撫摸，四指托住漲大的囊袋用修長的中指搔刮會陰，另一隻手在土田的身體為此輕顫時扶住他的腰。橘把頭又埋進土田的頸邊，用舌頭描繪鎖骨窩。  
「唔、健⋯⋯」呼喚的唇被吻住，橘將土田的衣物全部褪去，讓他分開雙腿跪坐在自己腿上。  
「好糟糕。」土田說的是自己的姿勢——他正光溜溜坐在橘腿上，上翹的部位與橘從衣物中解放出來的蹭在一起被對方覆著自己的手握住。橘的手指有時會壓上土田的手指再施力，有時卻滑進他的指縫直接撫上雙方的敏感處，加之相互交錯的節奏來回刺激，土田不可自控地收緊大腿內側的肌肉向前擠著對方。  
「哲也，我也、差不多⋯⋯」橘加快了手裏的動作，將臉湊近土田獲得對方盡力分神回應的吻。  
隨著兩人前後無差多少的低吟，雙方都沾滿了分不清是誰的熱液。  
橘仰躺向沙發背，讓土田可以躺在他懷裏體味酣暢後的餘韻。雖然兩人的腹部一團糟，等下一起洗個澡就好了。


	18. Chapter 18

晴海下班到家的時候，橘正在準備晚飯。換好居家服出來大廳的晴海停在沙發前看了好一陣，才忍不住問，「沙發套不是昨天才換過嗎？」  
「嗯，飯差不多好了。」  
「喔。」晴海過去幫忙拿碗筷，又停了下來，「菜好多。」  
「多拿一套碗筷。」  
「⋯⋯哲也先生在這裏？」父母到訪肯定會一起來，而且會待在大廳。其他朋友很少會到家裏來，畢竟兄妹同住，非共同朋友到訪都不太方便。只有一個可能性會有單人到訪還留下吃晚飯的情況，晴海一下子就猜對了。  
「嗯，這個你盛碟上桌，我去叫醒他。」  
「喔～」晴海不能更機靈了。

「哲也。」橘俯身親吻縮在被褥裏的人，昨天跟父親談過後土田整晚沒睡，即便最終他父親並沒有說什麼，心情一直緊繃著也讓他相當疲憊。洗澡的時候精神渙散的樣子被橘看在眼裏，出浴後橘幫他吹乾頭髮就把人往自己被窩塞。  
「嗯⋯⋯」土田用鼻子出氣哼哼著，慢慢轉醒。  
「起來吃飯囉。」親吻繼續落下，印在唇上、嘴角、鼻尖、眼簾。土田還是不願睜開眼睛，然後臉上星星點點的痣就被好好關照了一番。  
「喂。」嗓音有點沙啞，鼻音還很明顯。沒想到剛睡醒的土田會如此可愛，橘忍不住又親了一口。  
「你是漿糊投胎的嘛。」  
「怪你自己。」橘抓住土田伸出的手臂把他拉起來，抱怨道「可愛得過份了啊。」  
土田穿著橘的睡衣跟在後面出現，過長的衣袖被挽起來，褲腿踩在拖鞋裏拖拖沓沓地，看起來更是瘦小。  
「我明天搬還來得及嗎？」晴海調笑。  
「我等下就回去。」看著兩兄妹都一副壞笑，土田被逗得惱羞起來。  
「還沒定好日子搬過來麼，這是要等什麼黃道吉日呀。」晴海問。  
「哲也父親那邊還沒同意，急不來。」  
「肯定是你誠意沒表現夠。」  
「不關健一事，這是我爸的問題。」  
「那還是健一做得不夠，」晴海斷言，「吃飯。」

橘送土田去取車，對剛才晴海說的話還是有點在意。土田見他欲言又止的樣子，笑著拉了他的手。  
「我爸說，好好照顧自己，有事跟他說。」  
「嗯。」  
「我昨天跟他說了很多，他並沒有反對。」  
橘忍不住摸了摸土田的髮頂，知道自己的情緒影響到了對方。要說不擔心土田的父親反對，那是自欺欺人的。然而橘更擔憂的是片岡之前也提到的土田自身的情緒問題。來自家人的壓力很折磨人，也會讓兩人的感情耗損。得不到祝福的關係通常都會悲劇收場，其實是因為當事人在不知不覺中已經把悲觀的情緒帶進雙方關係中，而且兩人間的關係一旦成為了壓力來源，便不能持久。  
「好。」  
土田一把將人抱住，雙手施力將橘按進自己懷裏一般，互相貼合的胸膛傳遞著雙方的心跳。  
「健一要相信我。」土田的下巴剛好能靠在橘肩上，於是他就這麼做了。橘伸手回抱他，讓他腳跟稍微離地，對方身體的溫度從四面八方包裹住他。  
土田覺得滿滿是安心感。


	19. Chapter 19

遇到問題就解決問題，橘健一從來都不是一個怕苦怕困難的人。他通過片岡拿到了土田父親的聯繫方式，瞞著土田約了與他父親單獨見面。  
土田父親也沒有拒絕，爽快地答應了橘的邀約，地點就在橘去過的土田老家。  
「伯父您好。」橘今天帶了店裏好評不斷的糕點登門。  
「橘先生是吧，你還真是有勇氣。請進吧。」土田父親領著橘進門，到了屋裏以後，指了指佛壇。  
「先給阿哲母親上個香吧。」土田父親拿出上次橘送的沈香短寸，讓他點了供上。  
橘恭敬地跪坐在佛壇前，上香的動作規矩中透著良好教養的姿態，要說的話的確是個會讓親家滿意的大好青年。  
「這是店裏的糕點，甜度很低適合長輩。」橘將手信拿出來，土田父親示意先放佛壇供奉。  
土田父親讓橘過去坐，位置還是上次跟哲也來的時候坐的相同地方。土田父親遞給他熱茶，嘆了口氣不知道如何開口。  
「今天來是想跟您請求同意的。」橘放下茶杯，雙手撐在大腿上俯身鞠躬，「希望您能同意哲也與我交往。」  
「我是真不知道你們倆怎麼回事，明明都是受女孩子歡迎的大好青年。」  
「我的心裏只有哲也，他是我遇到的唯一一個想成為伴侶的人。」橘抬頭，直視土田父親說出心底話。  
「阿哲說你工作時很優秀。」  
「優秀談不上，我會盡力讓他幸福的。」  
「你是如何規劃人生的？」  
「工作的重心應該不會有多少改變，投資和經營的事情都在有序進行。哲也的咖啡店會按照他的意願處理，任何時候都能提供意見和幫助。如果您能同意我們正式交往，我會邀請哲也搬到我的住處，那邊將會只有我們住在一起。」  
「你的父母是怎麼看的？」  
「他們對我們的事情沒什麼意見，對哲也的印象非常好。」  
「家裏人都不反對？」  
「是的，哲也跟我妹妹也認識，他們一直相處得很和睦。」  
「同居以後，你還有什麼計畫？」  
「這要看哲也的想法，我是以成為伴侶為前提的態度提出交往的。」  
雖說承諾和保證都是空話，就算不遵守約定也不會產生任何責任，但橘慎重的措辭和鄭重的態度又顯示出了他的真誠與深思熟慮。  
「希望您能允許我與哲也交往。」橘起身，向土田父親深深低頭，「拜託您了。」  
「健一君，這不是面試，不能說我要求你在半年內表現好就能獲得這個崗位，伴侶是一輩子的事情。」  
「我也不知道要再說什麼才能獲得您的信任，請督促我的行動，隨時都可以。」  
「說到底這是哲也的人生。」土田父親也站起來，繞過茶几來到橘身邊，「拜託你好好待他。」  
「我一定會的。」橘激動地握住了對方的手。


	20. Chapter 20

橘回家之後向妹妹傳達了結果，晴海非常迅速地就簽下了對門的房子，連著兩天週末把東西全部搬了過去。  
晴海的東西基本只有自己房間和書房的私人物品，她卻把屋子裏大部分的裝飾品都帶走了，橘的房子雖不至於空蕩蕩但顯得相當冷清。  
『接下來佈置房間就是你們兩個人的事了。』她是這麼說的，讓兄長最終忍不住一把抱住了這個善解人意的妹妹。

週末的土田忙於最近的咖啡店促銷活動，每天到家之後洗了澡時鐘已經踏入第二天了。週六的時候因為怕影響橘休息只給對方發了信息，但橘很快就給土田去電。他們只是聊一些可有可無的話題，等土田終於撐不住睡著了，橘才默默掛掉電話休息。  
週日晚上橘給妹妹做了一頓出奇豐盛的晚餐，還被對方打趣說這是兄長出嫁前親手做的最後的晚餐。  
吃過飯後橘開車到土田店外，停好在外面熄了火開著窗。他在車裏安靜地看著咖啡店透出的柔和燈光，間或有人影在走動彷彿能聽到店內的人聲。他猜測此時的土田正在流理台旁跟幾位咖啡師一起製作最近成為熱門話題的新品草莓沙冰。土田的臉上一定是那副心無芥蒂的笑容，那是因為充實的工作帶來的愉悅。他會低下頭眼神專注地看著咖啡器具，神色柔和了他略帶犀利的五官，天生就像在撒嬌的唇峰自然撅起，吸引人低頭探究。  
片岡和土田父親都問過橘對咖啡店投資的想法，橘對他們都耐心給予回答。從一開始，橘就被土田眼中的堅持所吸引。當然，把咖啡店收進麾下也是個不錯的方式。可那若非土田的意願，橘便不會做。最初他站在一個客觀的角度，單純欣賞著如此熱愛工作的土田，看他想出各種新點子，看他有時間自己烘焙咖啡豆，看他努力延續著自己的夢想。這些都是吸引橘喜歡上土田的因素，這些也都是橘即便不愛上他也會欣賞的因素。  
優秀的人只缺機遇，橘提供了這個機遇給土田，然後看著他在自己的道路上閃耀。能一直站在這個人身邊，橘深感榮幸。

隨著推門而進的鈴聲響起，橘聽到流理台旁熟悉的聲音說著晚上好。他帶著夜色微涼的溫度走近，臉上是愉快的笑容。  
「晚上好，一杯咖啡。」  
接單的咖啡師原想追問是哪種產品，見橘的目光鎖定在土田臉上，對方也用閃亮的眼神回應著，便識趣讓出位置。  
「好的，請您稍等。」土田從身後拿出一小袋咖啡豆，放進磨豆機裏開始製作。沒過多久，帶著榛果的味道、聞起來又像是黃油麵包的香氣便飄向橘。  
「是那時的味道。」  
「嗯，是那時的味道。」土田把做好的咖啡遞過去。橘細啜一口，熟悉的僅帶微酸很好入口的醇香便充盈口腔。  
他對土田展露了幸福笑容。  
他知道他們會共同創造更多美好的回憶，共渡更多的時光，喜悅一同分享，悲傷一同承受。

「一起回家吧。」  
「好。」


	21. 番外一

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 純夾帶私貨，200字小趣事。

晴海今天很生氣，決定到她哥家裏阻礙這對愛情鳥卿卿我我。  
「你怎麼啦？」哲也覺得必須關心她一下，主動上前詢問。  
「感謝你的好兄弟。我說我哥最近談戀愛了看著讓人羨慕讓直人先生給我介紹個帥哥吧。」  
「這個應該難不倒他。」  
「他給我介紹了店裏打工的大學生登坂広臣啊，帥是真的帥。結果我還沒勾搭上人就跟他室友跑啦。」  
「室友？」  
「對啊，那個叫今市隆二的小夥笑起來可甜美了，要我也更喜歡他。」  
「那讓直人賠你。」  
「他？我才不要一個衣櫃比我還花俏的男人。」  
也是。橘氏兄妹基本都是一身黑白灰藍，跟片岡花花綠綠萬紫千紅的時尚搭配差了十萬八千里。  
「讓他賠你衣櫃。」  
「⋯⋯也不是不行。」  
「那就給我回去！」健一終於忍不住。


	22. 番外二 關於對戒的事情

晴海帶閨蜜去AC還是第一次，那是在土田和橘同居之後的事情。週末上午十點多還沒到午餐時間，在咖啡店等待閨蜜到來的晴海在靠街的桌旁喝著土田做的脫因咖啡。  
土田今天因為被安排了採訪的原因早早就在店裏準備，給晴海做好了咖啡之後負責的記者就到場了。  
晴海的閨蜜沒過多久也到了，晴海幫閨蜜點好單，正好聽到在流理台旁採訪的內容。記者看起來跟晴海年紀差不多，整個人幾乎趴在流理台上向著土田，的確是個凸顯姣好身材的好手段。女記者問問題的時候盯著土田的眼睛一動不動，還說出諸如『土田店長非常受歡迎，連我也瞬間被迷住想要嫁這樣帥氣的人』的話，整個人散發出曖昧的氣息。  
土田對這樣的發言只是笑笑，沒有接話但也沒有明確拒絕。不了解的人可能覺得土田是在給對方傳達錯誤信息，實際上土田只是覺得在這種情況下明確拒絕會傷害對方自尊心。晴海見狀繞過流理台，用非常親暱但沒有肢體接觸的姿勢來到土田身邊，詢問他咖啡為什麼還沒好。  
「再等等嘛，在萃取了。」土田立刻就接受了晴海的好意，回覆她的口吻充滿了寵溺。  
女記者看來是意會到了兩人的暗示，正了正色將注意力從土田拉回到採訪中。  
「現在有喜歡的人嗎？或者陳述下喜歡的類型？」  
「⋯⋯嗯，喜歡的類型。大概是工作的時候很認真，總是有各種優秀的見解讓人耳目一新。有點不怒自威但實際上是個愛笑的寬容的人，對生活充滿期待，有幽默感。」  
「有威嚴的女孩子不多吧？」記者追問。  
「到了一定年齡，且對自己的崗位熟悉到一定程度，結合能力和經驗，要有威信也是可以的。」土田內心有點咋舌，想了想換一種表達方式，「或者說是能堅持自我的人。」  
「那不就是我哥嘛。」晴海在心裏嘀咕。  
晴海跟閨蜜喝過咖啡就到附近去逛街，路上收到兄長傳來對剛才偷拍的記者和土田合照的回覆。  
是個有點幼稚的哭臉。  
偷拍的照片是記者的手放在流理台上，從晴海的角度看來跟土田的手像是疊在一起。  
橘知道這只是視覺效果，但他也明白妹妹想要表達什麼。

下午開完會，按照約定橘開車到咖啡店接上土田一起去吃晚飯，看一場電影。晚飯時橘提出變更看電影的安排，詢問土田的意見。  
「我沒所謂，有什麼緊急的事情嗎？」  
「嗯，有個地方特別想去一趟。」  
「好。」土田吃著美味的食品，對臨時的決定毫不在意。  
「電影下次一定補上。」  
「沒關係啦，我也不是特別想看這部。」  
「不是哲也說沒試過一起出來看電影約會的嗎？」  
「那⋯⋯也不是一定要看愛情片。」土田越說越小聲，耳朵尖紅得像要滴出血來。  
「恐怖片也可以，像上次在家看的時候哲也嚇得躲進我懷裏然後⋯⋯」  
「你給我住嘴吃飯。」土田快要控制不住自己用筷子將橘的兩瓣嘴唇夾在一起讓他閉嘴，這人在逗自己這方面真的是從來都不遺餘力。  
橘低下頭一邊偷偷笑著回味上次哲也的反應，一邊把食物送進嘴裏，臉上的表情壓抑不住的甜蜜。  
「啊，好想戳爛你的臉。」土田抱怨道。  
餐廳所在高樓林立的商業區即便時間稍晚依舊燈火通明，任何時候都不缺旅客和購物吃飯的人。橘跟土田沒有牽手，身體也沒有靠得很近，行進的時候兩人步調一致，雖有身高差但步幅相近保持並肩而行。到達目的地門前，橘自然地搭上土田的肩，借著自己更臨街的位置帶著土田拐了進去。  
「嗯？到了？」土田被領著進門前還沒來得及留意這是什麼店，抬頭仰望只看到店舖的天花板。  
「歡迎光臨。」  
「您好，敝姓橘，預約了九點。」  
「恭候多時，這邊請。」  
土田看了眼，店裏零星擺著一些男式飾品，諸如手錶、領帶夾之類，看起來價格不菲。  
被店員帶進店內的小間，立刻就有人奉上綠茶，橘神色自若地謝過對方，沒給土田任何進一步提示。  
「我看中了幾款，不過最後還是要你來決定。」橘示意店員拿出事先挑好的商品，店員點點頭離席。  
「買什麼？」  
「這個，」橘指著深藍色絨布包裹的托盤。托盤被擺在茶几上，物品借著上方射下來的燈光閃閃發亮，「我覺得簡單一點的款式比較合適我們。」  
「戒指？」土田慶幸自己沒有拿過茶來喝，不然現在應該驚得灑了自己一身。  
「兩位請先看，我把商品目錄也拿過來，可以隨時試戴其他款式。」  
「好的，謝謝您。」  
「喂，」土田看店員走遠，壓低聲音質問橘，「怎麼突然要買這個？」  
「我在想，有什麼可以避免別人對我示好導致你有任何誤解的方法，有了這個應該就能解決。」橘抓起土田一隻手放到唇邊，「可以拜託你，束縛我一下嗎？」  
「你真的很不害臊。」土田抽回自己的手，臉色緋紅。  
「我還能說點更不害臊的。」  
「夠了喔。」  
「所以，這幾款你有看中的嗎？」見店員回來，橘拿起其中一款，「我對這個特別滿意。」  
橘手裏的是一枚白金素圈戒指，正面是立體的180度扭轉效果，整體形成一個莫比烏斯帶，從一定角度看過去便是個無限的符號。  
「那就，戴上試試。」土田撅著嘴看起來不太願意的樣子，但橘知道他只是害羞。尤其是在店員面前，被橘一隻手托起展開，另一隻手緩緩把戒指套進無名指上。  
土田把手翻來覆去地看，戒指不厚所以並不會影響手部活動，平日工作應該不需要特意摘下來，白色金屬襯托著土田的皮膚，細膩的光澤更添精緻感覺。  
「尺寸剛剛好，喜歡嗎？」土田聞言點點頭。  
「還要看看其他不？」土田搖了搖頭。  
「那就這對吧，請幫我刻上這些字。」橘遞去紙條，讓店員著手處理。  
「請您稍候。」店員帶著樣板離開。  
「就這麼決定了？」  
「不喜歡的話現在還能改喔。」  
「不是不喜歡，就⋯⋯」  
「是覺得唐突嗎？」橘看向他，自然地握住了土田的手。  
「沒有，我很高興。」土田像是終於衝破了心中羞怯的藩籬，直率地回答，「但我也想過，起碼得有一件事情是由我主動提出的。」  
「可以啊，」橘湊到土田耳邊，「比如晚上的事情。」  
「我是認真的！」土田一把推開他，對笑得囂張的人佯怒。  
「哈哈哈哈，我知道。」最終橘還是忍不住，匆匆往土田唇上一印，臉上是懇求的表情，「還有很多很多事情你可以主動提出，但這一件希望能由我來提出。你就好心把這個機會讓給我吧？」  
「好吧。」土田頷首，總算接受了橘的說法。

洗過澡已經十點多，晴海聽到大門被敲響。從貓眼往外看，穿得相當正式一套燕尾服的橘就站在門口。  
「這是幹什麼？」還沒得到答覆，晴海看著橘踏進來抓了鑰匙就把妹妹往自己家裏拉。  
「喂！」晴海看到穿著同樣正式的土田站在廳裏，立刻換上一副了然的態度，「終於到這一天了嗎。」  
見證人橘晴海穿著她最喜歡的睡衣，肩上披著一條長長的白圍巾，手上舉著裝著兩人對戒的盒子。  
「橘健一，你願意與土田哲也成為終生伴侶，即使對方炸毛傲嬌，變醜變頑固，也不離不棄嗎。」  
「我願意。」  
「誰變醜變頑固？」  
「土田哲也，」晴海蓋過土田抱怨的聲音，用眼神示意他安靜，才接著說，「你願意與橘健一成為終生伴侶，即使對方睡覺打鼾流口水，變老變傻，也不離不棄嗎。」  
「我願意。」  
晴海把手一伸，示意他們拿起戒指。然後她掏出手機，退後兩步開始錄像。橘和土田收到信號，笑著看了眼鏡頭，再給雙方套上戒指。  
「我現在宣布，你們可以當著我面交換口水。」

逐漸融合皮膚溫度的金屬，將內圈鐫刻的文字藏在血肉間。  
K & T forever.


	23. 番外三 喜酒也是可以喝到上頭的

喜酒這個說法是出自片岡的口。  
橘和土田兩個人其實並沒有太多這方面的想法，這次叫上大家來是為了給自己和晴海搞個新居入伙派對，也算是正式通知親友他們住在一起（並且把妹妹趕出去）了。  
八木最近收到了唱片公司的合同，正式向土田請辭了。因為求學期間一直受土田關照，他們依舊保持著聯繫。這次他給土田送去了一份大禮，也算是感謝這麼多年以來對他在咖啡專業上毫無進步的包涵吧。  
片岡給他們送了一對碗，是找認識的陶藝家訂做的，比起生活用品更像是藝術擺設，整體非常雅緻。  
晴海作為被慶祝的一員，收到了來自八木和片岡送的花束，無奈到不能自已。  
「花就放在我們家吧，」橘幫晴海接過花束，土田在旁邊笑他們買之前沒有諮詢他，「她有花粉症。」  
橘給大家備了足夠的酒，被晴海抱怨的兩位男士先自罰一杯以示歉意，派對也隨即開始。

「都怪你，去找我爸不跟我講！」在玩Uno的幾個人突然被廚房的聲音吸引，在給土田倒解酒湯的橘正在努力安撫剛才提高音量的說話人。  
「健一到你了，快回來。」晴海這個惟恐天下不亂的壞份子一點都不準備解救她哥。  
「我說了我會解決的，」土田伸手拉住面前的人，臉已經酡紅，「你就不聽我的。」  
「我聽我聽，先把這個喝了。」  
「不喝。」剛剛混著幾種酒喝的土田說話時滿是酒氣，明顯是醉了。他推開橘遞過來的杯子，手上力度控制不住差點將湯灑掉。  
「那跟我過去坐下，好麼。」橘柔聲哄著他，怕土田站不穩在廚房摔跤，扶著對方手臂慢慢走過去。  
「有沒有人說過你們真的很黏糊。」片岡看兩個人互相扶持似的姿勢走過來，笑著揶揄。  
「我說過，但是他們不把我放在眼裏。」晴海表演了一下敷衍的假哭。  
橘把土田安置好在沙發上，將杯子擺在他面前，才拿起自己那副Uno。  
「出這個。」土田在橘手裏的牌抽了一張變色+4扔出去。  
「啊哈，挑戰！」晴海看了下橘手中的牌數覺得他死定了。  
「哎，哲也你怎麼不是幫我呢。」橘無奈地摸回8張牌，收回手的時候揉了揉土田的頭髮。  
「nya，別鬧。」土田撥開橘的手，晃得自己腦袋不舒服，噗的一聲靠在橘肩上，「嗚——難受⋯⋯」  
「喝兩口吧，會好點。」解酒湯還是溫熱的，橘拿起杯子送到土田嘴邊扶好讓他慢慢啜飲，看他皺緊的眉頭很是心疼，「下次不能再這麼喝。」  
「你是老媽嗎。」  
「不管住你我才對不起老媽。」橘示意大家這局他沒法參與了，扶好土田起身去給他準備熱毛巾。  
「過我那邊吧。」晴海起身，示意大家收拾點酒水零食，帶上幾款桌上遊戲，「健一，我們去我那邊啦。」  
「好，不要鬧太晚。」  
「你是老媽嗎。」兄妹互相遞了個眉開眼笑的表情，各顧各去了。

土田因為腦袋不舒服一直閉著眼，對客廳突然靜下來沒有一點察覺。待橘弄好熱毛巾幫他擦臉，土田才掀開眼皮看了眼四周。  
「人呢？」  
「被你嚇跑了。」  
「這怪我嗎，直人跟我喝紅酒，將吉光給我斟日本酒，」土田打了個酒嗝，覺得身體稍微好受了一點，「你妹只喝啤酒，吃飯期間我喝了多少？」  
「半瓶紅酒，一瓶日本酒和不知道多少啤酒。」橘耐心回答，任由土田扒住他，頭枕在肩窩。  
「我想睡覺。」  
「你還沒洗澡。」橘提醒一下這個潔癖傢伙，明天起來發現自己沒洗澡的土田可是會一口氣把床上五件套全部換掉。  
「唔，那⋯⋯」土田想站起來，被橘拉住。  
「等酒氣散了再洗。」橘讓他繼續靠在自己身上閉目養神，一邊想著那群傢伙不知道是不是故意灌醉土田，相當無奈。  
「那，做點運動散散酒。」  
橘想阻止土田，酒後運動跟洗澡一樣會讓血管擴張過猛。但他被土田雙手捧住腦袋一口親上，再多的話語都融化在土田伸過來的濕熱的舌中。  
醉酒的土田比平時更敏感，明明是自己主動親吻對方，卻按捺不住在橘回應的時候從喉頭哼出聲來。橘把他抱在懷裏，很快就沾染上土田的熱度。土田嫌扭著身體接吻的姿勢不夠舒服，他起身坐到橘的腿上抱著對方的肩繼續被打斷的吻。  
口腔中攪動的水聲在安靜的大廳裏格外明顯，土田散掉一點的酒氣又有上頭的錯覺。  
「唔⋯⋯健一⋯⋯」被對方細細啃著喉核，說話的時候活動的位置帶動皮膚磨在對方的牙齒上，讓土田的肩膀微微抖了抖。橘意識到對方敏感得有點抬頭了，滿意地在脖子上吮吸了兩下。  
「抱我。」土田將雙腿伸到橘的身體兩側，然後用腿夾住對方的腰，「抱我。」  
橘抱穩土田便起身，進睡房的路上再逗逗他，「你還沒洗澡，我也沒洗澡。不洗澡不能上床睡覺但可以上床運動？嗯？」  
「明天你換床單。」土田癟了癟嘴，撅起來親在橘唇上。  
被親的人把對方輕柔放倒在床上，流連對方的下顎、脖頸，聽他發出滿意的嘆息。  
「今天，不如你在上面？」橘提議著，在土田身邊躺下。  
「我⋯⋯？」土田起身迷茫地看著橘，見對方仰躺著點點頭就不再動了。  
他頓了頓，像是下了很大決心似的，起身跨坐在橘的下腹，坐下去的時候特意使了點勁讓橘悶哼了一聲，滿意地露出一口白牙來。  
土田脫了自己衣褲，抓起橘的雙手放在自己胸前。他俯身親吻橘，要求對方撫摸自己。橘聽話地用手指搔刮土田的乳首，時而輕捏時而用指腹磨蹭，略暗的膚色覆在土田白皙的胸膛顯得異樣色情。  
土田脫下橘的褲子，他一隻手撫慰自己一隻手撫摸對方，讓對方與自己的時不時蹭在一起。他聽到橘輕哼出聲，對自己的表現還算滿意。  
橘伸手把床頭櫃裏的瓶子摸出來，擺在自己腹上，立刻就吸引了專心擼動的土田的注意。  
「擴張，也是你來負責。」  
土田拿起瓶子就往自己手上倒，橘偷偷深吸一口氣做好了準備，卻沒等到預料中的探索。  
「嗯⋯⋯」土田把手指塞進自己體內，角度艱辛地開始活動。  
橘無聲地笑起來，沒想到兩個人都在這個關鍵的地方理解錯誤。他迅速地伸手扶住土田的腰，讓土田背靠在自己豎起的腿上。  
「你真的很討厭，」土田緩慢動著手指，開始嘗試探進第二根，「唔⋯⋯。」  
「太快了，慢慢來。」橘空出一隻手來套弄土田身前，讓他身體可以好好地放鬆下來。  
「太快？你居然⋯⋯可惡。」土田含糊地咒罵著，忿忿地按照自己的速度繼續著，「就這麼⋯⋯能忍⋯⋯」  
「不能。」橘把自己的和土田的握在一起，靠著土田源源的前液相互磨蹭刺激著，「不能急。」  
土田還想反駁，但他已經沒法分神去說點什麼。自行擴張實在有點艱難，橘還不停刺激著他，額上的汗順著臉頰滑到脖子上，土田覺得有點癢。  
「⋯⋯沒有⋯⋯」  
「沒有什麼？」  
「前列腺。」橘這次真的笑出來了，看著一直在探索總是找不對位置的土田，他無奈放下手裏正在忙活的事情，讓土田把手拿出來。  
「我記得，大概⋯⋯」他抓住土田的手，用自己的手指引導他探向印象中的位置，「這裏吧？」  
土田只能用哼哼給予他答覆。  
橘支起上半身，讓土田給自己好好套上，然後才扶著他的腰讓土田緩緩坐回來。  
哼哼變成了有點急促的輕喘。土田的體重都壓在橘的腿上，他只要稍微抬起身體就會不自覺地下滑讓橘進得更深。土田有點受不了這種看起來由自己掌握速度實際上完全無法自控的狀態，想要撐起來緩一緩。  
橘沒有給他機會，雙腿角度收緊令土田無法再逃避，對方徒勞地伸手想通過橘的雙肩撐住自己的體重，可惜事與願違。  
「啊⋯⋯」  
橘喜歡面對面的各種姿勢，除了身體能更好契合的原因，還能好好看著土田的臉。他現在從酒染的臉色轉變成情色的緋紅，薄汗覆蓋的皮膚泛著細膩的光澤，引得橘湊近不停吮吸親吻。  
他能感覺到土田漸漸放鬆下來，於是扶住土田的腰將人拉得更近，雙腿放下來讓兩人的接觸更緊密。然後借著讓人滿意的臂力，橘帶著土田的身體動了起來。  
「慢、慢點。」  
「誰剛才嫌慢的？」嘴上雖這麼說，橘還是配合土田的意願慢了下來。  
但這真的太慢了。  
活動時擦過那個有感覺的位置，可是速度慢得磨人，像在缺氧的狀態下吸入半口空氣便戛然而止，焦躁感在土田胸中堆積。他受不住這樣的節奏，借著自己雙腿的力量加速。橘等的就是這一刻，就著土田的節奏突然進攻。  
「呀！」土田腰背的肌肉抖動起來，尖叫出聲。  
土田一直低低喘著，想要親吻橘但又夠不著。腦袋裏的酒精還沒散掉，輕飄飄的感覺合著體內的刺激化作漏出的呻吟。  
橘帶著土田翻了個身，把對方修長白皙的腿掛在自己肩上，借著體重壓了下去。  
土田喊得更大聲。  
橘知道那多少受了酒精影響，讓土田本人沒有意識到自己完全放開了嗓門。又或者這真的讓土田無法抑制，因為橘自己也有點難以自持，力度越來越大，速度也在不斷加快。  
「健⋯⋯一⋯⋯」  
「哲也⋯⋯」  
「再、再⋯⋯」  
「嗯？」橘靠過去聽破碎的話語，土田卻閉上了嘴。  
「說出來，哲也。」  
「再多⋯⋯嗚！」橘對土田言聽計從，平日在健身房流的汗這種時候就能有回報。  
橘的鼻息越來越重，低吟與土田高亢的喘息混合在一起，沒過多久便一同攀上高峰。

半夜因為喉嚨乾得快冒火，土田從睡夢中轉醒。拖著疲憊的腳步起床，土田才發現自己換上了睡衣，身體感覺清爽乾淨。他倒了杯水喝過，也給橘倒了一保溫瓶放在他床頭。  
土田躺回床裏輕輕親了橘的臉頰，關了燈安穩地躺下。


End file.
